EternalReunion
by Black Daimond
Summary: After the death of his beloved. The Vampire King, takes his own life, choosing eternal rests over a life lived without the presence of his Angel. Now, decades later that love is reincarnated and old Love will face off with new obstacles. SXD, SXG
1. Chapter 1: Serena's Death

**Eternal: **

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 1: Death of Serenity**

Endymion could not feel his heart in his chest…he could not feel the sun on his face. The blood in his mouth was as tasteless as cotton, and the earth beneath his feet as listless as the air.

He had watched her sleeping form incased in the clear crystal of the Silver Coffin. She had seemed as peaceful as if was just sleeping. The gentle smile on her face was so inviting. He had wanted to slip in next to her, to wrap her around his frame and feel the warmth of her life on his dead flesh.

But he knew that she was not alive.

At least not as she was before. She was dead now. Dead. And so she shall remain for so long as she chooses.

He took care of their children. Rini and Endy seemed to have fallen into a king of darkness that was similar to his own.

Their misery…their grievance could not be elevated, and seeing as how their own father was also trapped in his own sorrows, it was useless to attempt to make them feel good at all.

"How can you be like this Endymion. Serena would be disappointed in you if she were around. You are not the only one who lost her. Your children lost her, you lost her, we lost her…this whole world lost her. And we miss her as much as you do. How dare you wallow in on your sorrows acting as if you are the only one who lost everything." Mina's angry face was flaring red, her eyes as red as her face and swollen from tears. Her hair was cascading around in a messy heap around her. Malachite was right behind her, his arms holding her upright as her body shook from the force of her tears.

"She is right Endymion. You owe it to her memory, to those children and to us…to be responsible." Lita spoke next, turning her head to hide the tears falling down. Jediet wrapped his arms around her, dropping his head to the crook of her neck and just nuzzling her.

Raye remained silent, as she had always been since Serena's…

"She is not technical dead. She is just in a temporary sleep. But it is true, Endymion, you cannot neglect your duties any further. You can leave the Kingdom in our care, but you cannot leave your; you and Serena's children. to anyone's care. They are as miserable…if not more so than you. It is unhealthy. I suggest you aid them until I find a way to induce a permanent death for you….That way you can awaken when Serena does. It will save you all the suffering of your loss." Amy's quivering voice caught Endymion's attention. Her eyes were tinged with red, and Zoicite who was holding her to him also had red tinged eyes. Everyone. Everyone was mourning her loss.

He had listened to Amy. He did take care of the children. They were dead too, at least inside. The loss of their mother had devastated them. Rini and Endy no longer smiled…their eyes were stock in a stoic frown…and they did not speak, not for the first hundred years after her loss. They did not even stare at each other the first year. But eventually they began to interact with one another.

Endymion had been worried that they would not speak at all, when he noticed something.

They were speaking, at leas to each other telepathically. A few decades later, Endymion had been concerned about their health and he had tried to pry into their mental conversations only to discover that he could not. It was as if their conversation was blocked off from him. He had never experienced such a thing. As the king he was viable to see and hear into everyone's thoughts…this was…unique.

For the past two hundred years, he watched over his children. Watched as they grew further and further into themselves, into the little world they had created for themselves. Gaining strength from each other.

It came to him, one evening as he was seated eating dinner with the twins and his closest companions.

"I will be…taking you up on that offer now Amy." His voice was calm, blank as he spoke to her.

He brought a glass of blood to his lips and took a huge gulp of the contents. Blood had no taste now, and it was useless to even attempt to savor it. So when the need comes over him- that is after he spends weeks without a single drink of blood- he dulls his hunger by ingesting a glass full of blood.

Meals, he could not longer bring himself to eat. It was too painful. Too much of a reminder of who had first made him eat them.

"Sure." Amy shook her head. Several of the generals and shenshi stopped eating or rather playing with their meals and looked up at him. Rini and Amy continued to eat their food.

"Why so soon." Mina asked, staring at him with clear concern.

"Three hundred years is not so soon. I have done as I was asked to. It is a new day and age… Rini and Endy are older now…if not in appearance then in spirit. I cannot live like this, it is a continual torture that I am certain shall never end. I cannot wait…call me a cowered…and perhaps you will be right in your claim…but remember none of it matter. Serenity is my very breath…without her…" At the mention of her name, everyone went silent., daring their breaths in to at a pause. None of them had heard that name mentioned in decades. There was a time when they would all get hopeful at the mere whisper of the mortal name…but that was eras ago. Before the reality of their loss had finally dipped into them.

Rini and Endy too seemed to react to their father. The two had long ago shut themselves away from the world. Reacting to nothing and no one at all. You would speak to them and feel as if you were speaking to two plaint statues.

That was the end of the conversation. It was obvious, that throughout the three hundred years he had spent alive, Darien had been incapable of forgetting his dearest beloved Serenity. Though he had improved drastically from when she had first died, he was still lost to the world.

He was always in a state of passivity. There was no hope for him. Without Serena, there cannot be any Endymion. And without Endymion, there is no Vampire Kingdom.

It did not take long for Amy to have what she needed for the preparations. Endymion wanted to be sent into a long endless sleep, and to do that she needed the help of Witch Magic, or rather Witch blood. It was somewhat difficult to come across Witch Blood, since those young women tended to hide themselves away from people.

But she managed to get her hands on some.

Endymion did not flinch when she began to cast the spell on him He did not even have a second thought. The twins Rini and Endy were standing at a safe distance with the others, watching as their father slowly began to die away.

As the life force in him was leaving his body. Though they were standing far away, they all heard the last words that echoed through his lips before left his world.

The name of his beloved.

_ 'Serena'_

Rini and Endy turned away, with their father's last breath, they had lost everything. Everyone who had mattered had now gone from this world.

Taking each other's hands, the twins turned away from their father's resting place and began to walk away.

They walked through the dense woods, through the village. Moving far too fast to be seen by the mortals they passed.

Some would feel slight bursts of wind as they passed by. But that was all that they could feel. Nothing more.

That was the last the Vampire World saw of their young ones. The last the entire vampire Empire saw of their noble bloodlines.

The king's former Court disheartened left the world and secluded themselves in the furthest corner of the world, only overseeing the actions of their people to make sure that their species was not wiped out. And keeping watch over their resting King.

And while the King rested, his people and the world that they inhabited underwent a radical change. One that ushered in a new age for both mankind and all the other species of mother nature.

An age not of magic, at least not that magic of the old world. But rather a magic of a new kind. A magic of what came to be known as technology.

No longer were horses the primary motives of transportation. No, rather locomotives, trains, then cars became the primary source of movement.

And Wars were no longer fought between men of swords, instead mankind exterminated each other with weapons that took away the simple honor of death and war. Took away the true power of it. They made killing far easier to accomplish, and hightened the ability of the alternate species to hunt.

Throughout the eras that it took mankind to change a mortal child was born, the child was as lovely as an angel. Hair as golden as the sun's, and eyes as blue as the sky. The child despite being born to wonderful families, would always suffer from great-heartache.

The young child would too die at a very young age. At very young age. In several cases the child takes her own life.

Always, exclaiming that she was without the other-half of her soul. That life in itself was meaningless without that love.


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

**Eternal: **

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 2: Reincarnations**

It was England, at the age of Elizabeth. The golden age of the British Empire. Queen Elizabeth being the only Queen who refused to marry, surrounded herself with maidens from the noblest of families throughout the English Kingdom and even some from neighboring Kingdoms.

Amongst those young maidens was the beloved Serenity. The only daughter of an English nobleman from the Isles. The young lord's wife had died in childbirth. So when his daughter came of age, the Lord being in favor with the royal court called in a favor and demanded that his daughter serve as the Queen's handmaid; and presented her with a splendid dower, hoping that would attract a befitting suitor for his little angel.

"Serena. Serena. Daydreaming again I see. What is it that you dream of child?" The golden haired beauty drew her eyes from the waxing sun. The sky was tinted purple and pink. It was such a beautiful day. The end of winter. Spring was coming in the corner.

"I dream of another life. A world tinted with magic. A world I cannot describe but yearn with my whole heart." Serena stated, staring at the queen who was much like a mother to her. The woman who had been with her since childhood.

"And by any chance is there another man in this world of yours?" Elizabeth asked as one of her other maidens helped her slide into her sleeping gown.

"I do not know." The girl confided, as she too removed her tiresome gown and replaced it with a simple cotton sleeping gown.

"Hmmm. Well I have heard you whispering the name of a lover during those daydreams. A Darien…or something of its like. And when you sleep, child…you moan with the sound of a woman in ecstasy." A blush crept its way to her face, and she turned to face the night sky again.

"I love the night. Most people would fear its darkness, but I…I find it so familiar." The Queen smiled, turned her face towards the window overlooking the shadowed royal garden.

The girl, had a love for the world of the shadows like none she had seen before. The was as beloved by the darkness as if a love awaited her in their debts.

"I would advice you not to wonder far away, but you never listen, and the darkness seems to favor you. Just return before its too late." With her Queen's given permission, the young handmaid rose to her feet, bowed and made her way outside the door.

She would wonder in the night, relish the darkness. The joy, the nostalgia. The feeling that there was a lover somewhere in the dark, awaiting her, caressing her, tempting her with the promise of so much more.

She wondered the gardens, dreaming, singing, all with the innate feeling that someone was watching over her, awaiting her arrival.

Next Day:

The court was abuzz with the news. The young Italian prince, Visco Delgado was infatuated with Elizabeth's angelic handmaiden.

The young Serenity.

How many have vied for her hand only to be rejected by the young girl. How many have lain down their very pride to beg the girl to be their only to be rejected.

"Why do you refuse him Serena. Delgado is the most attractive man in the Elizabethan era. He is rich, handsome, and a wonderful lover. Every woman who had been with him, swear they cannot find satisfaction elsewhere. And he wants you, he is obsessed with you. Why would you refuse him?" Elizabeth asked her disturbed maiden as she sat coursing through her folklore on vampirism.

"He is not the one for me. When he touches me, I only feel disgust. I cannot cheat by heart by accepting him. There is another out there for me." She stared longingly at the disfigured picture of the blood sucker.

"By God child. You are lost in your fantasy. I am sorry, but I already sent word to your father to inform him of this offer. If you ruin this you will never get another chance like it. I have already informed your father of it." The queen looked up from her work and stared at the young girl with a frown.

"Why?"

"So that you can meet with him at least one for tea." The woman smiled, Serena turned the page over and continued to read.

She read for the remainder of the morning. Stopping only when said gentleman by the name of Delgado came to retrieve her for a walk down the gardens. Serenity had every intention of refusing his offer, but the Queen insisted, and no one overlooks the Queen order. Despite how friendly she is with said individual.

"I hear that you love reading folklore." Delgado stated, attempting to strike up a conversation. They had been walking for a good hour now and still she had not said more than a handful of words.

Generally, that was pleasant in a woman, now it was just strange.

"Yes. I do." There she was again. With her short contrite responses.

"And what kind of genre do you enjoy my lady?" They stopped at a bench near the center fountain. The fountain was large, with a beautiful maiden feeling the hands of a lover.

"Fiction." She replied, turning to stare into the distance.

"Fiction. I have always found fiction to be far to removed from reality to be of any use. Especially those supernatural tales. For instance Giaour by Lord Byron is such a waste of intellect. Why make-up such god forbidden creatures when there is so much in the natural world to boggle ones mind over. " Serena nodded her head slightly then turned her empty gaze towards him.

"John Polodorie's Vampyr is prime example of wonderful works of fiction. And it is intellectual. Lord Byron is also gifted because he forces the mind to explore a different rhythm." She rose to her feet, and Delgado rushed to catch up to her.

"What is the matter? Why do you not like me?" Delgado asked looking at her with a troubled frown.

"It is not that I do not like you, its just don't think you are the one for me. That is all." Serena began to walk. And the young man followed suite.

"You haven't given me a try." He stated in his defense. Serena knew that was true, but she also knew her heart. She knew that he would not be the one. even if she gave him all the chances he wanted.

"Okay. I shall give you a chance. Though I doubt you will change anything." He stopped her, and bowed before letting the young girl walk away. Her golden locks getting caught in the sunlight.

Serena did give him his chance. Which was more than she had done for any other. But like she had stated, their chances were not favorable. She did make a wonderful companion. Delgado, though infatuated with her could not force her upon him. She was obviously in love with another. A man, she herself did not know.

Many other suitors came forth after Delgado. The unattainable angel became notorious in her ability to break hearts, refusing suitor after suitor. When it seemed as if the number of men wanting her would never cease to be, she left the English court, choosing instead to travel to the New World.

"Such a beautiful young girl. Why do you refuse to marry?" Analease asked the young golden haired girl seated in the little hut.

She had chosen to live with the Natives, rather than spend her time with the settlers.

"The spirit man believes that I had a lover in one of my past lives, a lover who still has a hold over my heart. He says I suffer now, because my heart and my soul cries out for this lover." Serena exclaimed. There was a gleam in her eyes, a gleam that spoke of her belief in the Spirit mother's saying.

Serena had long ago believed that her soul was crying for another. Another who had not yet arrived to meet her.

Now she was waisting away. Far too sick at heart, to even leave her tent.

Her companions visit her, and sent her letters to her father back in England. He had insisted that she come back to England, but Serena had refused.

She wanted to remain here. In her letter she insisted that if she was to dye, she would die with where she would not be bothered by people who did not understand.

And the natives, her new family. They understood. They understood the hardship of reincarnated souls.

A few weeks later, Serena wondered into the woods. There was a river besides the tribal settlement. A river that gave way to many other lakes.

The river was deep enough. Deep enough for what she needed. She wondered in. One step at a time.

With the darkness of nigh to engulf her, she wondered into the water. Watching as the moon reflected on the water's surface became distorted.

As she wondered into the water, her golden locks flowed to the surface. Until it too vanished underwater.

The next morning, the tribesmen followed her tracks into the wood, and to the lake. But there was no body to be found. And no one tried to find one, they knew…they already knew that her body had gone to find its lover.

_I hope you enjoy. I know its a little rushed, but I just want to get to the Good Parts. They are about to reunite…and trust me…things will be HOT!_


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

**Eternal:**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 3: Twins**

In central Romania, in the midst of the bustling city day, stood the renown Bran Castle, though many know it as Dracula's Castle.

The Castle which had been in the market since 1980s, is rumored to have been recently sold, to a rather peculiar individual. Or rather individuals.

The two young children, exact mirror images of each other, down to the empty glint in their eyes.

The two stared as their newly hired workers went about their business of furnishing the castle.

"What prompted the two of you to do this so suddenly. If you wanted a new place to live, you could have moved in with one of the others, or used one of our many other homes." The woman dressed in a white worthington sateen jacket with a black t-underneath took a seat on of the sofas the movers had brought in, she crossed her long legs, her she said exposed zipper skirt was short enough that her long slender legs were vividly exposed in their Bisou Bisou sandals.

"We do not do this at your expense Mina. But we are no longer children, though we might seem so. It is time that we take initiative and act on our own." The voice that responded might have been that of the female twin, but it was hard to tell, the two had spent ages together. Listening to only each other. They though, spoke and felt as one now.

"But how can you do that. You will raise suspicions and besides how will you support yourselves independently. Today the world would not accept…" The twins rose from their seats, both in unison, and moved towards the concerned blond haired goddess who reminded them so much of their own…no. Not those memories again.

"Mina, return to Malachite and know that we are well. The new world, these youngsters, they do not value the old ways, but they are useful in that they have people everywhere. We will manage." Mina stared at the two little angels with a sad look in her eyes. They were old souls, they all were. But the two twins looked as if they were no more than eight years.

They were not the children they were, nor the children they would have been had their mother been around to care for them.

The ache returned to her soul and punctured at her like a jagged blade. It seared her, scared her soul and left her wishing for death.

She missed them.

Her king, and his beloved.

She ached for them. For their loss, and for their children.

"Okay, but I will go to the Coven house and make sure that they look after you in my absence and that you don't raise suspicions." Mina rose to her feet, and pulled out a cell-phone. A smile crept its way to her face. Alas, how far mortals have come, of course with the aid of the supernatural that is. She could recall those days in the past when mankind was barely able to move about, let alone communicate on a global scale.

"Do not bother. We are going down to Coven-house Phoenix, we will handle the minor details of our living there." One of the twins, moved to the side table and picked up a phone.

"Why are you going to the US?" Mina asked the twin that was still standing in her presence. The other twin was now conversing with someone on the phone, speaking English.

"A favor." The twin replied going to a cabinet and retrieving a bottle of what seemed like wine.

The same twin retrieved three glasses filled them all, handed one to Mina, placed one on the table and took a sip on the glass at hand.

Mina swirled the red wine in her bottle, taking a whiff at it. She was not as prone to mortal nourishments as the twins were; of course there's the fact that she is fully vampire, where as they were part mortal.

She drank it anyway. Taking note of the slightly familiar taste of blood mixed in with the wine.

"To whom?" The twin who had a hold of the wine, stopped drinking long enough to stare at her.

Mina was not certain why, but she was doubtful that they would do anyone a favor. The two had forsaken the world many decades ago.

She was not certain, if they even knew the meaning of the word _favor_.

"Lord Drakon." The twin replied, placing the wine bottle down at the table.

Mina nodded, Lord Drakon, aka, their grandfather was the only person the twin had spoken to when they left. And rarely at that.

Mina had managed to find out what the twins had talked to him about, the old bat was rather difficult to deal with.

Apparently Rini and Endy had consulted their grandfather hoping to see if he could somehow sense their mother's presence. The realization made Mina feel that much worst. They had sought her out throughout those lonely years. They had sought their mother out.

"Well, when are you leaving. I can accompany you." Mina offered knowing they will most likely refuse.

"That will not be necessary. Everything has been already handled. Our flight leaves within the hour so we must be on our way, and we have already arranged for pick up. The Coven master Alec will be housing us during our stay." Mina wanted to object, but she knew better. In the past two hundred years she had been with the two of them, she had come to realize that when they make a decision, they make it with absolution.

Stubborn, much like their father.

"Okay. But call me and let me know you got there safely and everything is okay as soon as you get there." The two nodded their heads. With nothings else to take care of, Mina left making sure to leave the twins with all the information they would need to contact her.

She was not sure why, but the whole situation seemed rather suspicious to her. The Father of the Vampire species would not ask his own grandchildren, his only grandchildren for a favor.

Despite the man's hard cynical characteristic, he was deep down, a lot like any other grandfather. Far too dotting. There was something either he or the twins were not divulging and that something, she would have to find out.

Once in the car, Mina took out her phone, dialing her mansion in London.

"Hello." The silent feminine voice came across from the phone, Mina recognized the voice immediately as Malachite's assistant, his new secretary. The man changed secretaries so often it was hard to keep track of them all.

But it was necessary seeing as how he never ages, that little detail always causes some speculative brows to rise.

"Yes, its Mina, is Malachite within the vicinity?" There was a long pause, then the woman answered.

"He went into his office, said not to have anyone disturb him." Mina sighed, she always called the house phone first, then his office phone. But it seems as if she would need to call his private number again.

She was just in the process of hanging when...

"Mina, are you on your way?" A smile crept to her face. She couldn't wait to return to him, to be with him again.

"Yes. I spoke to them, they are not doing so well. Not as bad as before, but still…I can't tell the difference between them. That's how bad its gotten. They have a flight today headed for the United States, to Phoenix convene house as a favor to their grandfather. At least that is what I heard from them." Mina stated, as the car curved into the highway.

"Mina, Coven House Phoenix is involved in some rather shady business, they are the the most powerful coven house of the New Age, and they function by manipulating the old ways. Why would he send them there?" Mina sighed, having been dealing with the same confusion moments ago.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Book a flight for Cuba." Mina stated, she heard Malachite instruct his new secretary to book two flights for Cuba.

The call lasted until she got to the little private airline that had brought her to Romania in the first place. The plane was one of Malachite's oldest toys, though he rarely used it now. They had sold it to a businessman in Paris who does a lot of travel between there and Rome, and he allowed them to use it from time to time.

Hope you guys enjoy….


	4. Chapter 4: Doc

**Eternal: **

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 4: Doc.**

_USA-New York, Mount Sinai Hospital_

The ER at Mnt. Sinai was buzzing as usual. Ambulances were carting in a burn victim and another cart came in with several victims of a shooting.

Some patients were seated outside awaiting services, they were the patients who weren't on the verge of death.

"Dr. Tsukino. We have a shooting case, the patient is suffering from severe blood loss and a possible punctured kidney. He's going into shock." The ambulance attendant who came in with the patient was to the side speaking to one nurse about the patient.

A nurse came up with a clipboard at hand, he began to read off the patient's medical history.

The boy couldn't have been anymore than perhaps eighteen or so, and here he was in the ER suffering from a bullet wound to the stomach.

They wheeled him into surgery, attached him onto a began transfusing blood, type O.

The blond haired doctor, who looked far too young for her age and was far too young for her profession went to disinfect before adorning the proper gear for surgery.

With a team of nurses and another surgeon on standby, she began the process of extracting the lodged bullet from the teenagers body.

A nurse wiped the sweat off of her forehead moments before she pulled the bullet out of the boy. The nurses consistently checked his Pulse and respiration condition, taking note of the healthy Pule 92 and Respiration 25, the ether anesthesia kept him at peace as the bullet was removed and the injured tissue was sown back together.

"Keep him dosed with anesthesia, renew his blood transfusion and move him to a clean facility. The surgery went well, but he will still have to fight off infection. Closely monitor his vitals." Dr. Tsukino stated staring at the nurse as she removed her face guard and her uniform.

She sterilized her hand before exiting the room.

"Dr. Tsukino, you have a phone call." The blond doctor went to the phone, she leaned over the nurses counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes. Dr. Tsukino, its me I was just calling o see how my kid was doing. She doesn't want to see me, but I just thought…" The woman's voice at the end of the phone began to crackle, tears.

The doctor sighed running a hand through her hair in agitation.

"She's doing well Ms. Johnson. But she's running out of time, we really need to do the surgery soon. I think as her mother you should come in and talk to her. Catherine is a good girl, she will do what is right." The woman thanked her and they talked briefly. The doctor letting the concerned mother know of her ailing daughter's condition.

The conversation was cut half anyways when a patient came in covered in blood.

"Serena…we have another one." Another one, another victim suffering from blood loss and black-outs. Since she began working here in the past two years, the young doctor has seen nearly twenty five victims suffering from she came to work here.

Her first case was a young woman in her late twenties who came in a few hours before she was due to leave, the girl was bleeding from her neck down because there were two huge puncture marks on her neck.

They looked so like animal bites.

Anyways ever since then she had taken a special interest in the cases, she personally attended to all of the patients who came in with the problem.

She rushed over to the young man, probably mid twenties. Most of them were young, somewhere in their late teens to their early thirties. So close to her own age, it was eerie.

"Hi. Can you tell me your name?" The guy turned towards her, his left hand covering the wound on his neck.

"David. David Cabbot." Serena smiled, good. At least this one knew his own name. That was a good sign. Perhaps she could try and get as much information from him as she could while treating him.

She motioned for him to follow her and she led him to a room, pulled the drapes around for some privacy and pulled his hand away.

She cleaned the wound, placed a large bandage over it and waited for the nurse to hook him up. In the process she asked him questions hoping to figure out what had happened to him.

"What did you find out?" The nurse in attendant, and her close friend. The woman's chocolate curls were tied back in a messy bun above her head.

"I think that guy's too shaken up. Start saying things about vampires, a coven and all that good stuff. Get the officer in to take his statement and have someone watch him for any funny business." The nurses nodded and went off with her clipboard to do as she was told.

The rest of her day went on with the usually chaos. One probable after another. She barely had time for lunch, sometimes it seems as if she was the only doctor in the ER; though there were at least 12 other surgeons in the ER alone and about twenty doctors in total, and of course there were the nurses.

She arrives at the hospital first thing 7 Am in the morning, and from there on she sees patients until 10 to 11 Pm, that was about ten fifteen hours working in the ER.

And the clock was just about to hit 12 Pm when a man came in with a gash to his side, he would need stitches and something to make sure he doesn't get infected.

A nurse took the victim away to stick him up. Serena was about to pack-up her things when a nurse called for a crash cart and Dr. Tsukino.

She dumped the bag back on her desk and rushed out of the office. No sooner had she left did she see where the nurse was heading with the Crash cart.

Room 6E the gunshot victim.

Serena ran forward and entered the room. The patient's monitor was beeping off the hook, his temperature was high; a fever, which meant an infection.

His heart rate was dropping fast the nurse placed an Ambu bag over his nose to assist in his breathing as they performed CPR on him to get his heart pumping again.

It was 12:15 when the heart monitor stopped its beeps and one long BEEP emanated from the entire ward. She left the hospital room. The boy wasn't her first lost patient, but he was certainly the youngest.

"It wasn't your fault you know that right. You did all you could Serena." The head nurse, Katherine came up to her with a cup of coffee at hand. Serena nodded taking the cup.

"I know." She did know, she knew that there was not much else she could do, but that did not lessen the pain. It just made it acceptable.

"Good. And you are going out with us tonight. Don't even try to refuse." Katherine stated as a slow lazy smile returned to her friends face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." serena stated going to retrieve her bag and by twelve thirty she was getting in Clara, one of the nurse's toyota.

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5: Bouncers with Fangs

**Eternal:II**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 5: Bouncers with Fangs**

New York at night was like Vegas, there were lights everywhere people dancing partying. It was a whole new world.

The three young female friends hit one of the oldest and most exclusive club in the New York area.

"How did you get us in here?" Katherine asked staring at Clara with a smile on her face, she was going through her third class of Black Cherry Cosmo, Serena was just about to finish her first class of Madras, and Katherine was 's Ecstasy martini was only half way done.

"I know the bouncer, and I have a cousin who frequents this place." She raised her class to one of the bartenders. He acknowledged her with a nod.

The girls hit the dance floor, in an attempt to keep the mood high. But soon returned to their seats with fresh glasses of drinks.

No sooner had they taken their seats did several men attempted a pick up.

Least to say it did not end well for all of them. Serena blatantly refused, she was not big on relationships. Had not been in one ever, not when her hormones were ragging out of control in her teen years-which ended badly for her- and definitely not now.

"Come one…You know you want to. You want to accept don't you Serena. You want to dance with me, then go home with me." The man stared her in the face, his beautiful green eyes boring into hers. His pupils seemed to dilate and the green of his eyes seemed to turn a deep red…but they were in a darkly lid clubroom with multicolored lights flashing bye, so that could be messing with her eyes.

"Um look here buddy. Didn't you learn No means No. No I don't wanna talk to you, No, I don't wanna dance with you, and definitely No, I do not want to go home with you. So can you like move along." The man's flash of white teeth gave way to a deep frown that turned his previously handsome face into a cruel one.

"What is the meaning of this. You will do as I say." The man's frown deeper and he seemed to grow larger in size. Serena did not like the vibe coming off of him, and she wasn't far beyond raising up one hell of a scene if the situation calls for it.

"Ahm. No I will not. Now if you'll excuse me." She rose to her feet and made an attempt to move but the man pulled her back down, grabbed hold of her throat and squeezed, hard.

Her breath came out in shards; she immediately knew that her brain was not receiving oxygen. Her forehead became tight, her vision blurry, and moments before she passed out she could have sworn that she saw a flash of sharp teeth, fangs perhaps…but not possible.

She slowly came to, with the strange sensation that there was something out of place. She did not feel any pain, but there was an ache in her head that seemed to only get worst with each passing moment.

"Why did you bring them here? This is a damned coven house not a hide-out. Get rid of them now." There was an angry male voice booming with anger. The menacing loud voice only made Serena's headache far worst.

She tried to open her eyes, squinted slightly so as not to alert her obvious kidnapers of her wakeful state.

"I…we picked up two of her friends…but she wouldn't fall under compulsion. I didn't know what to do. She was getting too close to finding out our feeding grounds and habits so I figured…" Serena heard the loud impact before she saw the man- from the club- hit the wall opposite where he had been standing seconds earlier. He struggled to his feet, only to have the same person who had sent him crashing into the wall, kick him down again. The man picked him up by his hair and stared at him.

"What, you couldn't handle a single human clean up. Damned children these days. Can't even compel." He smashed the other man's head into the concrete floor, the impact leaving a dent on the floor. Serena winced, not caring that her startled upright bolt would draw attention to her. She was a doctor, and as such she could not stand by and let such a heinous crime take place.

The man's skull would must likely by cracked and his brain damaged.

"Ow looky there, the human is awake." The man who had just killed her assailant from the club spoke up, he came up to her stared her in the eye his pupils dilating as well.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Serena looked around trying to see if she could see any windows or doors. There was a door, right behind the man and she really doubted she could get past him and make it to that door- not after what he just did to his buddy. And besides she did not know what awaited her behind that door.

"So rude. Did not even introduce yourself first." His eyes turned a deep red, much like his friend's had the day before. Serena gasped. The man smiled and two very sharp canines protracted from the top of his mouth.

"Where the hell am I. If you do not release me…kidnapping is illegal, I have a lot of people who will be interested of my whereabouts if I do not show up." Serena stated, anger seeping into her usually jovial spirit.

"No one will ever find you love. Not ever, not after we are done with you. You will be like your friends." With that the door behind him opened and four people came out two she recognized immediately as Katherine and Clara from the hospital, the other two one a beautiful man with dark blond hair and deep grey eyes the other was a woman, the most beautiful woman Serena had ever seen. She had sand colored hair that fell behind her like water and eyes as violet as the sky at sunset. Her skin was a deep chocolate, but looked as smooth as porcelain.

"Ladies, would you like to inform us of your friends' identity." The man asked.

"Her name is Serena Tsukino, she is a surgeon at ER in Mount Sinai Hospital. She just turned twenty three, and is currently the youngest surgeon at the hospital. She has no relatives, was raised by adoptive down in Idaho ran away when they began abusing her…" The man raised his hand and Katherine immediately stopped talking. The man smiled taking note of the horrified look on Serena's face. Katherine had been her oldest friend, they went way back to their college days and then they had stayed together in medical school. They were like sisters, and now here she was betraying her.

"Don't look so worried, its called compulsion. They do as we say. They were so helpful in sending in your resignation and sent out an anonymous message about how you plan on taking a really long break from the city. Now…lets try this again Serena." He smiled snapped his finger and motioned for her friends to come over. Katherine and Clara did as they were told.

They came over and sat besides Serena. She turned to one, then the other trying to see if they were drugged, or just frightened.

But there was nothing.

She couldn't see anything in their eyes.

They looked dead…much like her patients who came in with amnesia.

Vampire.

The word found its way back into her mind, and she recalled that one patient of hers today who had claimed that he had been attacked by Vampires at some exclusive club in Harlem. She hadn't believed him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked again, calmer this time than she had been before.

"Well I'm curious, one of my boys tells me that you did not fall under his compulsion. And just when I was about to kill him for being such a weakling you fail to fall under my compulsion." The man pulled Clara to her feet and began to nuzzle her…it seemed like he was nuzzling her. But there was something…

"My god!" Serena murmured when she saw his teeth sink into her neck and then the sucking sound began.

It was…terrible.

He drank for what seemed like hours, then pulled away, letting Clara fall on the bed blood seeping out of her neck to wet the bed she they were all lying on.

"Clean this out." The man stated, the female who had come in with them earlier nodded her head. She leaned over Clara, licked at the blood on her neck; lapped at the blood until her throat was completely clean…and the wound had…closed.

What was going on.

"Now, back to us. How is it that you cannot be compelled?" The man asked again licking a trail of blood on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about you psychotic cannibal, but I demand you release me immediately. I am not gonna just accept all of your kinky shit. I will kick your mother fucking ass if you do not release me now." Serena stated getting off the bed and standing up to face the man.

She knew this went against all of her self-defense training. Her mentor had told her to always try and appeal to your attacker, to seem complaint and weak until you get the right opportunity to surprise attack them and make your escape.

But for some reason, she did not think that would work here. This was no ordinary criminal. He did not want to mug her purse or kill her, or even rape her- those kind of psychos she could deal with- no he wanted to drink her blood.

Like hell he would.

"Very amusing. I am going to enjoy breaking you." A rumble emanated from deep within him. An ugly hateful sound that sent chills down her spine, but never-the less did not inhibit her ferocity.

She was pissed, and she would be damned if she sat by and let this obviously demented serial killer end her life, without a fight.

Serena was not the type to go out without a bang, not in this life time.

REad & REview


	6. Chapter 6: Oh mother, where art thou?

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 6: Oh Mother where art thou?**

The twins landed hours before after sundown and immediately as they exited the terminal a driver and an attendee came forth to pick them up.

The young woman with pure black hair cut short with long fringes, her eyes were a beautiful blue, standing out against her deep chocolate skin.

"Master Endy, Mistress Rini I am Berta I was sent by Coven Master Alec to pick you up and transport you to the mansion. Please if you would follow me." The woman motioned for the driver to pick up the bags the two had brought along.

Several passer byes stared as the two young children walked with a gait common to men of power. Followed by an assistant and a driver.

The children's importance was not hard to deduce, nor was their high standing. The power that exuded from their aura alone inspired power.

There was a van awaiting them outside, the van was specially made to prevent any light from entering incase a vampire ever finds herself/himself stuck somewhere in the daylight.

"Alec sends his regards for not coming down personally to pick you up. But seeing as how your visit was unexpected, there wasn't much he could do. As of now I will serve as your personal assistant, anything you need I will do my very best to provide." She smiled and handed them both a file on the financial information they had requested. One of the twins looked over the files and passed it to the other. They did not speak at all, just accepted the documents Berta handed to them and listed to her report in on what she knew.

The car arrived at the mansion about two hours later, the driver opened the door, Berta came out and waited for the twins to follow suit.

They came out and walked towards the mansion, leaving Berta in their wake. The twins had not been to the American coven house, they had not seen any coven houses, rumor had it they had been secluded from the living world since the dark ages. But somehow, they seemed to know where to go.

They walked through the huge mansion with ease and familiarity. Not once taking a wrong turn in the maze-like structure.

They were on the second floor of the three story mansion when they came to an abrupt stop, Berta nearly fell over them with their sudden stop.

"What's the matter, its that…"

The two turned to stare at each other, and a sort of shocked look crossed over their eyes before they zoomed away at the speed of their kind. Berta did not stop to think, these were her charges, she went after them, trying to catch up to them before they reached wherever it is they were heading off to.

The man's nails dug so deep into her shoulders that she began to bleed.

"Bastard." No sooner had the words left her mouth, did his fist land against her jaw. Serena felt her brain rattle in her skull at impact. She was certain that the blow had somehow dislodged her brain.

A nock came to the door moments before she hit the floor.

"What?" The man shouted even as he crouched to the ground and forced Serena up by pulling at her bun.

"The twins have just arrived, Breta they are at the gates right now." The man sighed and nodded his head.

"Have the coven gather at the main room to greet those little bastards., I want them all there in before I arrive." The man stated. The other man who had interrupted nodded his head and walked out. The man who had slapped Serena picked her up and sat her down on the bed. He pulled her hair out of the bun and let the gentle curls fall around her face. He then drew her face up for a quick inspection.

"Presentable enough for a toy. And this stripped one shoulder dress of yours will just have to do." He dragged her to her feet and pulled her out of the door. Serena wanted to fend him off. But she knew she couldn't, that slap had completely impaired her. She was somewhat dizzy.

But still aware of what was taking place. Her assailant dragged her through several doors, he was moving so fast she couldn't see doors, just knew that they had been there.

When he finally stopped, it was in a room filled with strangers. There were so many attractive young women and men lounged all over the room. Some were seated on the ground others on sofas.

Some were dressed in a gothic fashion, with the dark colored metallic outfits, others wore casual clothing with a hint of punk in the flavor.

Some were dressed down right provocative, women in tight leather dresses, skinny jeans, men with open nice suits and polos, some with shirts half open…and a couple without any shirts at all.

The man dragged her over to a blood red sofa, perched himself on it like a Sheik and pulled her down to seat on the floor beneath him.

"Be obedient or that little friend of yours dies in the most gruesome way possible." No sooner did he finish talking did the door to the parlor they were sitting in burst open.

Two young children, twins burst through the doors.

Serena shouted her protest, a loud "NO" that had her assailant sending his hand smack down on her cheeks again.

She fell to the ground, certain that the scene she was seeing in front of her was a result of the blow screwing up with her brain.

Because what she saw, was those two adorable little children beating her assailant to a pulp.

They burst through the parlor door and a red rage took over.

There before their very eyes, Alec attempted to land a blow on her precious face.

The scent of her blood had reached them on the second floor. And immediately they had recognized it.

The anticipation that coursed through their veins was exhilarating. It sent a jolt through them, ignited a spark in their soul.

Then they had burst through those door to see Alec's hold on her neck, a predator holding his prey captive.

She had cried out a protest at their sight and that was when things began to fall apart. Alec sent attempted to deal her another blow, but they did not give him the chance.

It was their mother he was treating like a blood whore.

Their beloved mother.

"Pig. How dare you touch her?" The voice that spoke forth was that of the male twin, the gruff tone of his voice was clear despite its high pitch.

The other twin, the female one kicked Alec in the stomach area, sending him and the sofa he had been occupying slamming into the wall.

They would have killed him. Ripped him apart, had they not lost sight of the woman who had been the reason for the situation from the start.

"Rini…she ran off." Endy stated releasing his hold on Alec's throat.

"I know." Rini stated staring at the man beneath her foot.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this…its against the law to attack a Coven Master." Alec stated yanking himself from beneath the twins.

"You should be grateful we allowed you to live at all. Now keep your trap shut before you irritate us further." Endy stated as he watched Rini pick up the cellphone from Berta and dilated a number. Mina, obviously.

"Mina…She's back. Get to Phoenix pronto and get the others on your way." Rini hung up before Mina could begin asking about information she did not have as of yet.

With the phone off, she turned to her twin Endy and motioned for him to bring the now standing Alec forth.

"Berta, lead the way to Alec's office and schedule a tribunal. Tell the elders we are in need of a new Coven Leader in New York Phoenix house." Rini stated as she followed Berta out of the huge doors. The vampires who had been in the room just stood bye and watched as their Coven master was dragged out by two of the scariest beings in the Vampire kingdom.

Serena made her way through the hall, she did not know where she was going, but hoped to god she did not come across anymore of those creepy sickos.

It took her some time to finally find doors that led outside instead of some weird room.

She ran out of the house got inside the first parked car she came across. A black SUV with black windows.

She pulled at the door.

"Please. Please. Please open." And lucky enough the door open. She got in closed it and looked at he ignition.

Serena sent a little prayer up when she saw the keys in the ignition.

It took her about five minutes to clear out of the mansion, and a good thirty to hit the road.

She would need to ditch the car somewhere. Luckily somewhere close to the hospital because there was no way she was walking to her apartment or the hospital.

It was dark outside, sure the sun would be up in about an hour, but she was not going to take that risk, not with what she just went through.

Serena drove the car to the little D'eangelo's just a block away from the hospital. She parked the car to the side and rushed out scrambling to make it to the hospital as quick as possible.

_Elsewhere_

The scent was so alluring. So tempting.

A jolt went through him, and his heart contracted almost as if it was weeping.

His body came fully alive for five full minutes before the memories began to flood in.

The images of gentle hands caressing him.

Of an angelic face always smiling. The picture of sky blue eyes that seemed to see into his soul, of gentle lips that seared his skin with love.

A name.

Serena.

The face had a name, and a place in his heart.

She was his love, the mother of his children. And the fact that he was now awake would only mean that she was back.

His beloved was finally back, they would finally be together again…she was alive again.

He rose from the ground. Felt the soil part way for him. When he emerged from his rest the sun was still out, but he could feel it crawling its way back to the surface.

He knew where she was, how long it would take him to get there in his state of being. He would need his rest, and he would need to wait out the sunlight for now.

Every waking moment he spent away from her was too much for him to bear. He could feel his soul cry out to her, demand that he return to her…demand that he put aside all logic and just seek her out.

But first he must feed. And feed well.

Enjjoy

ReaD & RevieW


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

Serena went through the whole day on edge. She had to tell all of the staff including the head-honcho, aka her boss David that the resignation letter was a fluke, she was just having some fun with a couple of friends who took it too far.

He seemed to accept that explanation. After several explanations here and there and a lot of lying, Serena managed to rectify the damage that the rumors the vampire guy had ordered Clara and Katherine to begin.

She wanted to file a missing person's report on them, but apparently they had already sent ahead notice about their vacation to the Bahamas.

And Serena was more than certain if she went off to the police station rambling on and on about how a vampire guy held her and her friends hostage and was now mind controlling them so that it seems as if they were compliant, she would end up in a mental institution somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Which she probably would deserve.

She was jumpy all day, she'd spent the night on one of the hospital bed, rushed to the locker areas to change into one of her over-night outfits. She usually kept extra clothes in her locker incase she gets a case that required her to stay at the hospital overnight, and incase her own cloths become compromised with bodily fluids, toxin or hazardous materials.

She also kept a morning kit in there, which included tooth paste, a brush and a comb.

She'd managed to change and clean up before the regular morning crew- her work crew- began coming in.

But she was tired as sin.

Her eyes could barely stay open, fatigue plus the headache she was sporting made her day one hell of a ride.

By 11pm she was grateful that no one had died on her account. She was not quite conscious of what had happened for a good portion of the day, she did not have to perform any major surgeries thank god. A patient did come in with something lodged into him and she did have to open him up, but the stitch up was fast and it did not seem that serious.

"Leaving now. You sure must have had one hell of a night. You damn near ran us out of coffee." Serena turned to stare at one of her close friends a colleague of hers, Dr. Moon

"Bella. hey, yeah, it was a rough night. So I'm going home to crash. If Kathy or Clara show up give me a call okay?" Belle nodded, her brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. Bella was such an exotic beauty.

Something about her just seemed ethereal. She was the only doctor close to Serena's age, Bella was a year older, but she was such a genius.

"Are you sure you're okay. You look a little pale to me." Serena nodded, taking her keys out of her bag.

"Yeah I'm sure. Its just that I've been nursing a migraine all day, and well its acting up now." Bella nodded and saw her to her car. Though she did not admit it, Serena was grateful for Bella's company.

Considering how disoriented she was and how much pain she was under, she would be easy pickings for any regular criminal, let alone a vampire.

"Thanks, I'm going to be fine, nothing some migraine medications can't take care of." Belle nodded, closing the door to the car when Serena got in. She then waved her away.

THe ride home was fast, she lived about an half an hour away from he hospital and the fact that she was doing 40 on a 20 speed mile also did wonders for her time.

Her condo was located in one of the nicer parts of town, though not so nice, so she rushed in slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Damn. Serena you are most definitely going crazy." She told herself as she slid down on the floor against the door, completely exhausted.

She went to the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea and immediately turned on her computer.

Research had always been her best way of cooping with trauma. And at the moment, she needed to do some extensive research.

The word Vampire in google, turned up a bunch of links, Wikipedia gave her the whole low down on the legends, the scientific reasonings and the media inspired productions.

Then she chanced upon a article of some interest, it was a blog and there were a bunch of people chatting about, well vampires.

Anyways the blog was titled _Vampire Kidnappings in NY Bars. _The blog was by a L-ord D. Who claims he had been kidnapped by a really hot vampire with red curly hair, genuine red hair and sexy aquamarine eyes. The man had taken him to a Coven, where he was fed on for two days before they released him into the streets of New York.

Another person blogged about being mesmerized and then forced to do as they bid.

Serena logged in on the chat site under the surname Hawk. Hawk girl was her favorite marvel character.

_What is being mesmerized? _She typed into the chat room.

bAD-BloOd: _Its when they use their mind control powers on you. _

Hawkgirl: How do you know when you are being mesmerized.

BeAns: _U don't. If you are lucky and u have a thick skull it'll take em a while to get you. _

: _Sometimes you can see their pupils expand/dilate. And then you feel your mind slowly relax almost like when you're high. _

bAD-BloOd: _Yea, and you know everything you're doing but you can't stop yourself. Its like you're looking through a glass at yourself doing all these things. If they don't compel you to forget everything, then you remember everything._

BlueBlood: _Of course sometimes they keep you on as a Blood-Slave. _

Hawkgirl: _Can they track_

DraKular: _Only if they have your blood. If they bite u, then they can track you anywhere._

BlaCk caT: _But they have so many prey, unless you are special they don't go after u._

BOB23: _U have a lot of questions. Did you get nabbed?_

Hawk Girl: _Sort of. What does it mean, if they can't mesmerize you?_

BOB23: _Its impossible. There hasn't been a single person in history, who couldn't be mesmerized. Ever. _

bAD-BloOd: _They can't mesmerize you_! Damnz hawk, _that's some lucky shit._

Hawkgirl: _Thanks, I gotta go._

Serena logged off before they could begin with the questions. She had all she needed, those vampire bastards couldn't find her at home, all she needs to do is make sure they don't show up at her work place. Katherine hasn't been to her new place, Serena had recently moved to the condo because it was more convenient that her uptown apartment sweet which was farther from the hospital and got her stuck in that damned rush hour traffic.

HAppy 4th of JuLy.


	8. Chapter 8: vampire Lord

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 8: Vampire Lord**

"What the hell do you mean?" The little girl shouted staring at the seemingly distract Alec seemed.

The imps had called forth the Guardians, the Four Pairs of Twos, the vampires charged with watching over their species while the King spends his time in an eternal rest.

One of the Guardians, Lady Mina looked a lot like the young mortal woman he had been enjoying. The mortal who seems to hold some invaluable importance to the children of the King.

Could it be.

There were rumors amongst their kind, that the King's children were half breeds, The Legendary creatures known as Damphyr.

But the implications were never proven seeing as how the King did not…live long enough to prove that, and if their mother was mortal, then she would be long dead by now.

So of course that couldn't be their mortal mother…then why all the commission for a simple mortal cattle.

"Where did you find her?" Jediet asked, he was the more practical member of the team currently, practical as in the only person who did not seek to kill him, besides Amy that is, but that one lacks any emotional disposition. She was such an intellectual person, and she was currently seated on her portable computer checking something.

"I did not find her. She was brought here by one of mines. Joshua." Alec responded staring at the very powerful, very old vampires staring down at him with pure uncharacteristic anger.

"And where is this Joshua fellow?" Malachite asked pulling Mina, his mate back to him to try and quell her anger.

"In the main hall with the rest of my subjects." Alec stated. Endy motioned for Berta to go fetch Alec, the young woman Berta was a new member of his clan, though she was at least two hundred years old, it wasn't until fifty years ago that she officially became a part of Phoenix Coven. Now he was wondering if her placement here was not planned.

Berta came back in with Joshua who looked ready to piss his pants.

"You summoned?" Joshua bowed low, and kept his head bowed until one of the guardians gave him permission to rise.

"The blond haired woman you brought here. Where did you find her?" The man stammered at first trying to speak then he stopped took a deep breath to compose himself before trying again.

"At Eternal. Its a night club downtown, a lot of us pick up meals over there." Joshua said keeping his eyes strictly attached to the floor.

"You hunt at a mortal club. That is against the law." Lita stated looking at the man with contempt. These young children, too often they broke the laws without a care as to the repercussions.

"No. Eternal is a Vamp club. Its ours. She was in our territory." That raised a few concerned brows. What would she be doing in a vampire club.

"Damn. Do you at least know where she lives." Mina asked moving away from Malachite's arms.

"No. We never got that information from her. We couldn't mesmerize her." That fact evoked a smile from several of the guardians, almost as if they knew something no one else did.

"Did you manage to do anything right?" Zoicite growled the question forth, looking up from his work on the laptop.

Alec opened his mouth to speak when Amy sprang to her feet drawing all attention back to her.

"He has awakened." There was dead silence in the room. All breathing ceased, senses heightened and it seemed for an instance as if people were listening for a sound.

"When?" Raye broke the silence with her question. Amy turned back to her computer and began working away like the mad genius that she was.

"Last night. But He stayed in the same location so I thought it might have been a fluke, there had been many in such flukes since he slept. The potion I gave him must have been faulty in some way. Anyways he is moving now. Fast…Very fa…" She never finished her words because an instant later the doors Alec's office burst open, and a completely nude muscular pale skinned man stood forth. His shaggy hair fell all around him in a messy bundle, his face sporting a long beard.

No sooner had he entered the room did he go for Alec's throat. The man found himself trapped beneath a naked, pissed off, four thousand year old vampire King.

Not the best place to be.

"I smell her blood on you. Where is she?" His hold on Alec's throat tightened to the point where they could hear a cracking sound of his throat snapping.

"Endymion." Mina's voice interjected moving closer to prevent the King from killing their only lead to his mate.

Endymion sighed, pulled away from Alec and sat down releasing an agitated sigh.

"Will one of you cloth me. I have not fed well." Endymion complaint looking down at his naked state of dress. Malachite moved forward and manifested a large cover, which the King gladly took and wrapped around his waist.

"Where is she?" Endymion asked, Alec couldn't speak, though his throat was healing he was still shaken up, far too shaken up to produce any coherent words.

Endymion would rip the information right out of his mind, but that would be far too grizzly and besides he still needed to feed.

"Mount Sinia…Mount Sinia hospital. She…she…work at. a hospital sire." The other man, Joshua stammered out.

"Where is this Mount Sinia place?" Endymion asked staring at his generals and his dearest friends. He had missed them, over the course of his sleep he had been slightly aware of the passage of time, and he could phantom the amount of time that had passed.

Then his gaze fell upon his children…and a surge of emotion went through him. He had missed them the most.

The laughter of their innocence, the joy that they had presented to both him and his beloved wife.

HAppy 4th of JuLy.

Read Review


	9. Chapter 9: psycho Stalker

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 8: Creepy Psycho Stalker**

Serena spent her whole week on edge, always looking over her shoulders to make sure that there was no-one there.

She was scared a lot.

But its been two weeks now and she hadn't seen a whiff of those guys. Only patients and families of patients frequented the place.

Things were falling back into place.

Katherine showed up a few days after Serena's escape with no memory of what happened, but had then taken time off. Something about needing to think things through.

Serena was just grateful she had returned.

She had gone to the police station to file a missing person's report on Clara, but it did not go too well.

Now she was frequenting random chat rooms trying to find the best possible way to find Clara, or get a lead on where to begin.

She consistently left messages for Clara both at her home number and at her cell, but she never responded. She passed by the bar during her lunch breaks and left Clara's picture with the bartenders and the security guards to see if they had seen her, they hadn't.

She was beginning to get really concerned.

"Serena…we have a…well he requested you." A deep frown found its way to Serena's face. A man requesting her.

"What does he look like?" She asked, watching as a frown found its way to Jessica's face.

"Um…he's really muscular, but not buff. He's like John Cena buff, with this sexy haircut that makes him look a lot like Johny Depp when he had long hair, his eyes are such a beautiful dark blue. And his lips…oh…"

"Okay. Thanks." Serena walked out of the lunch room with her orange juice at hand. Jessica was obviously infatuated with this caller whoever he was.

But Serena was just grateful that it was none of the men she had encountered earlier.

Her kidnapper was blond and he had a small but muscular body he was one of those pretty boys. Where as her assailant was buff, but not as buff as this man and his hair was a sandy color.

With a deep breath Serena entered the waiting hall. Her knees nearly gave way underneath her.

She quickly leaned against the front desk, nearly nocking her drink over the nurses' stationed there.

"Are you okay Dr. Tsukino?" One of the nurses asked. She nodded, meekly turned around and tried to make her escape.

"Serena!" His voice…it physically made her shiver. Her breath caught in her lungs and a small moan emanated from her lips.

Something in her cried out in joy. Weeped with pure happiness. And the intense feelings inside her terrorized her.

It was almost as if her body was no longer in her control.

"Do not fear. It has been, far too long." The man began to walk forward. She was certain he was walking forward because she could feel his nearness.

Her body seemed to heat-up and her heart began to beat she was worried it might flatline.

She couldn't find her voice.

"Is everything okay Ms. Tsukino. We can call security if…" The man moved forward stood right in front of Serena placed his arms around her blocking her with him ahead of her and the check in desk behind her.

"There will be no need for security right Serena." the man whispered her name in a soft seductive manner. She could feel her breasts tightening her body going up in flames, her heart racing…all symptoms of…arousal.

The nurse who had asked picked up the phone, they had security on speed dial, there was an emergency button located at the bottom of each Nurses' station incase of an emergency and they needed to make a call unnoticed, plus the security guard located on their floor was only a couple of paces away. All she would need to do was nod her head, just nod and they would come get her out of here. Away from him.

She shook her head. Then cleared her throat.

"Um… No security." The man smiled and moved away. With that she straightened and attempted to get herself back together. Serena took a deep breath, sure she was on edge, she had just been kidnapped and now here this strangely gorgeous man was turning her body into a hot pool of sensual putty, but that did not mean her brain needed to stop functioning.

Just because he knew her name, a lot of people knew her name. She probably took care of a relative of his or something and he was just here to thank her for it. Yeah that was probably it.

"Um…I do not believe I caught you name." She pulled her hand out for him to take, he did not. He moved closer to her, took a hold of her hair and breathed in the luscious scent.

"Really…that saddens me. We are very old friends." His smile nearly brought her heart to a stop. And not just her, the nurses behind her all seemed to just swoon at his devilish show of teeth.

"I'm sorry I cannot remember your name nor your face." He shrugged and turned to the nurses desk, brushing up slightly against me as he did so.

"I guess I'm easily forgettable." It was as if someone had lid a fire underneath them. Each nurse immediately surged to her or his- in Brandon's case- feet and shook their head in unison.

"You are must definitely not forgettable. Not with that handsome face." The nurse who had been ready to call security on him moments ago, Taisha stated batting her long lashes at him.

"Definitely not." I saw my opportunity to escape. The man was so busy getting compliments from the nurses that he seemed to have forgotten that he was the one who had summoned me. Men. Leave to them to show their true nature.

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

His hands appeared out of nowhere, but caught hold of her waist and pulled her against his hard body.

"Not so fast missy. We need to talk." She struggled to get away from him. Not because she was afraid or he was hurting her, but because her body felt so at home leaning there against him.

"I…please let go of me." Instead of complying to her order he leaned forward bringing his lips to her ears.

"We both know you don't mean that." Serena knew she did not mean that, but the arrogance of the strange man to assume that he was so irresistible- even if he was irresistible. To claim that she wanted him…just pissed her off.

With that she stomped on his foot, making sure that her heels landed against his toe for the most affect.

"Ow…I felt that." He looked down, a hungry look awakening in his eyes when he took note of her bare legs.

Serena was wearing one of her favorite simple black skirts, the skirt landed a few inches above the knee. She had on a pink dress shirt with the top three bottoms opened. Her white doctor's coat covered the shirt and the skirt.

"You're going to feel more if you don't let go of me. I don't know who you think I am buddy, but you are mistaken. I'm sure there are a lot of Serena's in the world." He released his hold on her.

"Serena. We need to talk." His joyful nature gave way to a more serious outlook. Serena frowned but nodded. She began to walk towards her office with the knowledge that he was following her.

She closed the office door slightly, not at all in the mood to spend any amount of time alone with him.

"What can I help you with?" She was seated at her desk, her hands on table, her fingers joined and her face intent.

I'll try and make them longer.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 10: Revelation**

Serena could not believe she was doing this. The address that stranger had given her led right to the mansion her kidnappers had taken her to.

All common sense dictates that she leave, that she turn her toyota around and drive straight home, lock her doors make herself a nice cup of tea and keep her phone close by incase she gets any late night visitors.

But no, rather than listen to common sense, she was here driving through the open gates and towards the mansion filled with vampires. Blood thirsty vampires.

She came to a stop right in front of the house. Placed her car in reverse and her head against the steering wheel bent on driving back, away from the menacing structure.

"You are already here, so might as well get it off your chest." She berated herself. With that, Serena parked her car and stepped out. With her purse at her side, with her pepper spray, her cell and her miniature flashlight she began the dreaded walk to the mansion's entrance.

She rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a young woman with short blond hair in a black and white mini maid uniform. She bowed down low and stepped aside to allow Serena to enter.

Serena took in a gulp of air and went in. The young maid closed the door and motioned for Serena to follow her. The young girl did not utter a word as they spoke, she just walked through the dark, yet oddly beautiful mansion.

The mansion was definitely old, the walls were a testament to that. But despite that, it seemed as if they were brand new. The floor was decorated with polished stone. The furnitures looked as if they were each specially made by a world class master. They were unique and looked as if they belonged in some Grand palace. The paintings that hung on the walls seemed to be living breathing creatures. And they seemed to be staring at her…or were they?

She turned her gaze from the oak wood table she was admiring and instead focused it on the individuals seated on the matching oak chairs…and saw their own gazes were intently focused on her…it was so eerie, the hunger deeply etched in their stares. She was about to look awe when she took note of the fear that accompanied that hunger. The fear that ate away at their exotic eyes and made them unable to hold her gaze.

"This way. He awaits." The you woman stated, drawing Serena's attention away from the inhabitants. They were standing in front of a pair of huge black oak doors. The young woman walked away leaving Serena alone with what awaited her behind the closed door.

Serena took a deep breath again.

Pushed the door open.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

He was seated on a red reclaimer sofa with edges made of carved wood, a devilish grin on his face. Around him were several men and women, all of whom were very attractive, with joyful smiles on their faces.

The happiness in their eyes was so overpowering, for a moment, Serena was not sure if someone was standing behind her. She took a quick glance to the side…nope, no one there, just her.

She could clearly see that they were all staring at her, all of them had their gazes locked on her, and there was a look about them that was far too familiar for her liking.

He rose to his feet and came forward. Serena took a step back, but did not do any good, he planted a kiss on her cheeks, and planted his arm around her waist.

Serena knew she should ward him off. This was most definitely not a good thing, the last thing she wanted was to give him any wrong signals, or allow him to gain any lead way with her.

And right now his actions were giving him just that, it was clearly a sign of possession. He was laying claim to her, and that was dangerous because, 1. she did not know him, and 2. he was far too domineering for her.

But she did like _it- _his arms around her like that. And she did not fend him off when he urged her forward. She walked in and gladly accepted the seat he offered her.

"Would you like anything at all to drink, or perhaps eat?" She shook her head and he nodded.

He sat down on the sofa across from her and just stared, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that set her on edge. And a smile that had her melting.

"Look, I'm only here because you insisted that we need to talk. Now talk or I leave." He chuckled as did several other members of the room.

She just stared at him, her brow raised and annoyance playing its way into her. Here she was in a house filled with _possibly_ deranged people who believed they were vampires and he thought there was something to laugh about.

Serena rose to her feet and turned around with every intention of walking out.

"You are the mother of my children." His voice boomed out.

Serena found herself hunched over, laughing uncontrollably hard. She held onto the couch for support, not sure if she could stay on her own two feet.

When she finally managed to regain control of herself she resumed her seat wiping away at a stray tear that found its way on her face.

"I did not think it was so funny." He murmured with a slightly confused frown on his face.

"No…its just that, these things tend to happen in the opposite manner. You know. '' You are my baby- daddy and all." Mina, Raye laughed, Lita attempted to stifle her laugh with a cough; though it did not help much.

"No. I do not know." He gave them a look that brought their laughs to an abrupt end.

"Anyways. That doesn't matter. What do you need to talk about?" She asked again, he sighed leaned back against the couch looking excessively relaxed.

"I just told you." Serena found herself nodding. She had gotten herself in trouble, here she was speaking to a completely insane person, stuck in his domain with his mentally insane servents.

"Okay you're obviously insane." He planted his head against his palm and looked to her right then to her left.

Serena followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon two beautiful little children, twins. Both of them sporting the same brown hair the same grey eyes and they were wearing the same black dress suite with the little ruffles on the front.

.

She had noticed them upon first entering the room, but then she had remembered that they had been there that night when she had managed to escape from her kidnapping.

They looked so adorable

And far too old to be her children, they were what, 8 years old at most, and she was what, twenty five. She would have had to have them when she was 17 and as far as she was concerned she was not pregnant in hight school, or any time at all in her 25 years alive.

"Look here. I know I probably look a lot like your…the mother of your children. But I'm twenty five, and as far as I am concerned I have never been pregnant. And I can swear to you that I have never had a child before let alone two. And besides I would have remembered. Trust me, childbirth is not something a woman would forget, not ever." Serena watched as he took in what she was saying and let the words just drip out the other end of his ears.

"I know you have never been pregnant." He said. She pulled backwards staring at him as if he were truly insane, because well…

"Then how…why did you say I was their mother?" Serena was becoming confused, her brain was beginning to hurt and she was not certain if she was not loosing her own mind.

"You did not give birth to them in this life-time. But you are undoubtedly the reincarnation of my beloved mate, and their mother." Serena looked at the twins and she wished she hadn't. They looked really adorable which just pissed her off more because she realized that this insane bastard was bringing his kids into this whole mess.

"Great. Was that all." Serena asked, he nodded and she got to her feet.

"Okay, well if that was it, then I will just be on my way." She picked up her purse.

"You do not believe me." He stated the fact rather than asking her, Serena just stared at him with a 'duh' look about her.

"Yes I believe you, I believe that you need some serious help. I believe that you believe I am the reincarnation of some dead girl you think is the mother of your children, and that's why I believe you need serious help. What I do not believe, is that I am in fact the reincarnation of this…whoever you think I am." Serena stated looking at the twins before turning back to him.

"It will take a lot to convince you. Stay and I will convince you." That devilish smile entertained his face and Serena could swear she saw the erotic thoughts working their way through his mind.

She blushed, turned so red she looked like a tomato.

"No thanks, I have an early morning." Serena walked out, grateful that this time he did not try to stop her. She made her way out of the room and the maid was there waiting to escort her out.

This time as she walked, she could hear murmurs accompanying the gazes. But she did not care, as far as she was concerned they were all insane.

"That could have gone much better." Endymion stated as he watched the love of his life walk out on him, her little derrière swaying as she walked.

"Yes, wonderful job." Rini stated getting up and walking towards the window to join Endy who was already there, staring as their mother got in her car and drove off.

It would take more than a simple show and tell to convince Serena. She always did have such a strong will.

And he knew he was going to enjoy every second of it.

That brought a smile to his face.

His Serena.

The thought made his undead heart flutter.

His!

**Read n' Review**


	11. Chapter 11: Convinced

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 11: Convinced**

He did not let it go.

Serena reported to work the next morning still boggled over what had happened.

Just when she was beginning to believe that her day was returning back to normal he showed up.

He was seated on one of the waiting chairs, a woman leaning against him, her arms draped around one of his much larger ones.

"Do I have to file a restraining order. I don't _want_ to because I believe you need help, but I will if I _need_ to." He continued to play with the woman's black hair and she just leaned further against him a sedated smile on her face.

"Its a public facility, I have the right to be here. Besides I just came because I thought you might want to know how your _friend_ is doing." Serena stopped walking the folder she was holding she immediately put aside and stared at him.

"You know what happened to Clara?" Serena asked, he looked up and smiled.

"Agree to have dinner with me and I will tell you." Serena could have sworn that the other women's face turned into that of a hellish creature and she was aiming deadly daggers at Serena's chest with her eyes. Great just what she needed, a womanizing crazy person hitting on her.

"Look here buddy. I though we have already established that I am not the person you thought I was." Serena said. He nodded.

"I just thought we might try this again, without all the weirdness. Besides the twins really want to be with you again." He smiled when he saw her refusal dissipate at the mention of the twins. She knew better than to accept, but she couldn't imagine what those children were going through with their father convinced that they were a family of some super natural origin and that a complete stranger was their mother. The poor things.

"I'll see what I can do. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to take care of." With that she went about her work, seeing patient after patient. Running around as if there was no tomorrow. Serena did not know why, but something about him gave her the chills.

The way his eyes bore into her as if they were privy to some secrete about her. As if they could turn around at any moment and swallow her whole existence with a single word. He truly looked ready to feed on her.

He remained seated on the waiting area, the whole day he did not move, just kept watching her work. It was eerie and exciting at the same time.

When the clock hit eleven, there was barely anyone in the ER, at least not anyone who needed her care. There were many minor cases such as severed fingers, patients with burns, but the nurses took care of those patients.

This was the one night she had begged for some last minute case, and it was the only night since she could remember that such a last minute case did not show up.

'What did all the bad guys and idiots take a vacation. someone walk in, gunshot, something…' She sighed when it seemed as if nothing was coming her way. Serena took a peek at the glass entrance…no one.

"Ready?" He popped up from nowhere and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"No. I need to shower and change." She motioned towards herself, she had taken off her uniform and was in the process of hanging it on the hanger when he had arrived.

She was wearing a pair of dress pants and a green tank top, on her feet she was sporting a pair of Puma sneakers. She had decided to take it easy with the heels after her little hostage situation. It was much easier to run and fend off an attacker with sneakers. Though heels were useful when you have to fight.

"Its fine, you can do that at the house." She wanted to object, had every intention of objecting, but then figured what was the use. He was insane.

Agreeing, Serena placed her purse on her shoulders, took her keys and walked out of her office with him behind her.

She passed by the nurses who all waved goodbye all of them smiling Serena could only phantom what they were thinking.

Once outside she made a move to open the driver's side, but he interjected, taking the keys from her.

"I'll drive." _That_ was irritating. She had a bad history with arrogant men, did they think she was incapable of driving, that she was somehow impaired. Serena was ready to split his skull open. The man had such an air of…arrogance about him that just down right pissed the hell out of her.

"I'm not impaired, I can drive." She said yanking the keys out of his hands. He retrieved the keys again and held it out of reach.

"I know. But I just learned to drive, and its quite enjoyable. I really like this modern age." Serena sighed and handed him the keys. He got in and began to drive them away.

When they reached the mansion Serena could feel the eyes boring into her, the unspoken questions looming around her, and the dark auras aimed towards her.

She wanted to turn around and walk out again, but he had his arms draped around her shoulder a smile of pure bliss on his face.

It was almost as if he could not see, feel their negativity. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Diner was, rather wonderful. Considering they were _vampire_. The admission had her mentally laughing. Dinner with vampires. Classic.

She was led into a bedroom by two of the women, a blond with blue eyes much like her own, and black haired woman with eyes the color of purple rose. The purple eyed woman gave her a white evening dress, one that flowed to the ground with side splits that were too high for her liking.

The dress held on to her waist quite nicely, and it was one of those bra-like dresses so it hugged her breasts fittingly.

That plus a pair of really high pink stilettos. Her hair was held up in a tight bun at the top of her head.

Serena stared at herself in the mirror.

'At least you don't look like Dracula's bride' She thought, as the two women led her out.

The hall where they were eating was grand, a dinning table big enough to fit twenty sat at the center of the hall, and each seat was prepared.

A chandelier hung at the ceiling atop of the table, and the fireplace to the far right sent forth a warm glow.

The room was aglow with this golden orange light that made Serena's breath hitch. It was so beautiful. So medieval. And too serene for his claimed vampirism.

When she entered everyone stood up, including him. He walked to a chair and pulled it open for her.

He must have gone through a lot for the preparations.

She took her seat, nothing that the occupants of the table where either staring at her with blatant curiosity or with smiles.

The meal was wonderful. Though not everyone seemed to be enjoying it. A good number of the table's occupants did not even touch their meals.

The twins and Serena seemed to be the only ones actually eating anything.

The little twins jabbed at their meals, taking bites out of the stake, pushing the peas aside. Much like young children did. And much like she was doing now with her own greens.

When dessert came out, Serena could feel her heart flutter.

small cakes of all shapes, sizes and colors, ice creams, and pies. So much…where to begin.

She first had frozen yogurt in a cocktail glass with chocolate flakes on the rim of the glass and two chocolate dipped strawberries at the top.

Serena went straight for the strawberries.

Strawberries had always been a particular favor of hers..

She was about to pop one of the chocolate buds into her mouth when she noticed a hungry gaze frozen on her.

Something in her mind screamed at her to stop, to not tempt him. That tying to tempt him would be like trying to tempt the devil himself.

But she felt so…sensual.

So provocative.

She needed to do this.

Slowly, very slowly and deliberately Serena inserted the strawberry bud into her mouth. Clamped her lips around it, and bit down hard. Then pulled out the remainder of the strawberry and sucked the juice.

When she removed the strawberry, and looked his way again, there was a knowing grin on his lips and pure lust in those dark eyes of his.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered for what seemed like her ears alone. He took his frozen yogurt dessert and instead of nipping at the strawberry licked the chocolate off of the rim of the glass.

She held her breath and turned away from him, focusing instead on the twins seated across from her.

This was so not good.

Why did she agree to this dinner.

'Because you are as crazy at he is, even not more so.' She reprimanded herself.

_This is my second update since Coming to College. Enjoy I have this up to ch 16, so all I have to do is edit and past so I'll be updating often (once a week hopefully)_


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner with Vamps

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 12: Dinner with Vampires**

"So what are your names?" Serena asked trying to strike up a light conversation. There were numerous side conversation going around, but all of it ceased when she spoke.

"l'm Endy, and she's Rini." The male twin stated, he was wearing... Serena raised a brow. The male twin was dressed in a pretty black corkscrew dress with his brownish hair tied up in a ponytail while the female twin was wearing boy's dress pants and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck.

She did not know if asking why they were cross-dressing would be considered rude. It seemed as if no one else at the table had taken note of their change in dressing and she did not want to draw unnecessary attention to them.

"What's the matter?" The man who had invited her to dinner asked. She turned her gaze back to him and quickly returned it back to the twins then back to him then back to them then…

"Um…nothing." She tried to focus on her meal, but her eyes kept going back to the twins.

"Did they do something." He asked after a while, Serena shook her head, their little conversation was beginning to draw unwanted attention.

The twins looked at each other then looked at her, their bright eyes wide with pure innocence.

"What school do you go to?" Serena asked again trying to loosen up the mood. Their father kept his gaze locked on her, a frown finding its way on his face.

"We don't go to school." She nodded, then stopped and stared at them.

"Why not?" Serena was heavy on education, especially education in the early ages, if she hadn't been such a nerd growing up she would have never survived college and succeeded. She was grateful for those years, months... hours she spent in the library going over old smelly books. It made life easier.

"There's no need to." Rini stated looking at Serena with a strange look in her eyes. Almost as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Oh!." Serena stated and let the conversation drop.

"Serena." His voice broke through her reserve and had her jolting upwards with shock.

She stared at him meekly and he stared back his eyes hard.

"What is the matter. And do not patronize me by lying, I do not lie to you so please do not lie to me." She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that everyone at the table was now staring at them awkwardly now, waiting for what will happen next. And considering his macho attitude, they probably expected her to yield.

"Its just that…" She sighed and turned to the twins.

"What." He asked his voice raising.

"I was wondering why they were cross-dressing. And do not raise your voice with me." She stated, annoyed with him. The man stared at his children brows raised, but did not do anything else. Instead he refocused his gaze at her.

"Yes well, they enjoy giving the household hell by making it difficult to distinguish between them. And they are angry at me. And I did not raise my voice at you." He said staring at her with complete seriousness. There were several guests who cleared their throats, to stifle laughter.

"Well, anyways, you should eat you haven't touched anything but those strawberries." Serena resumed eating her meal, he only smiled.

"Food doesn't appeal to us." Serena placed her spoon down on the plate and looked at him with a cynical smile.

"Right. I forgot you prefer blood right. I thought this was suppose to be a normal meal with normal conversation for a start over." Serena stated.

"Normal, yes. What is normal for you, might not be what's truly normal. Do you not ever wonder what lurks within the shadows. We are of the darkness. Immortal, we have been alive for centuries, even the twins are far older than they look. It is only your ignorance and limited mortal view that inhibits you from fully accepting what is right in front of you." His words caught at her, and pierced her heart because she knew there was truth to his words.

As a mortal and a scientist she knew that there were many unknowns in the universe. And she was aware of the fact that there were so many things that mankind was unaware of, and was incapable of accepting.

The evolutionary possibility of vampirism was…well a possibility; evolution makes many things possible from little green men to winged beings. No one fully understands nature, sure it went against everything she believed in. But as a scientist she was thought to be flexible in her beliefs, new discoveries meant new systems of beliefs.

"Okay, lets say I believe you for a second. What would a vampire want with me." Serena was on edge now. She was beginning to truly believe his insane story.

"Not what a vampire would want with you, but rather what a man would want with you. I want you for my own. Is that so difficult to accept?" Serena felt her face turn red with embarrassment. He wanted her, as a _man_.

What the hell was happening here.

"Okay, well what if I am not interested?" Serena asked staring at him intently. He smiled leaning further on the table towards Serena.

"You are interested." His smile widened when her anger flared.

"Nope. Not at all." Serena said staring back at him. It seemed as if they were having a staring contest neither of them willing to give up. She felt like such a child having this conversation with him.

"Really. Then if I were to come up to you and kiss you?" He asked pushing his seat back and preparing to get up.

"I wouldn't let you." Serena stated staring him down. With a sigh of defeat he returned his seat back to the table.

The rest of the meal went about rather jovially. Serena enjoyed conversing with the twins- they were far too intelligent for children their age- and she came to really like the rest of the occupants of the table.

The night came to a rather quick end for her liking. She did not have that many friends, Katherine and Clara had been the closest friends she had since getting her job at the hospital. Belle was far too busy for Serena to rely on her for hanging out.

This had been a rather enjoyable time for her. Having the kind of job she had, there wasn't much time for socializing.

"Come by anytime you want. I would love o have your company." Mina stated waving goodbye as Serena made her way to her car.

Serena waved back.

"I will and thanks." She was in the process of entering her car when her host walked up to her and took the car keys from her.

"You had more than the recommended number of alcoholic beverages. So I cannot allow you to drive." A picture of her stabbing him across the brain with the car keys flayed across Serena's head, but she thought better of it.

She had just eaten and she was excessively tired so why not let him be her driver for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13: My date with a vampire

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 13: My Date with a Vampire**

Dates. She has been 'attending' these miniature dates with him for what seemed like months now.

Sure! He was likable. And yeah he was completely charming.

But the whole "three thousand year old vampire King" thing was a real deal breaker in Serena's books.

She was looking through the menu, well pretending to look through the menu as she stared at him.

He had claimed that he did not like eating mortal foods but during their dates, he did eat. He ate little, but ate he did.

"Amy tells me the two of you are working on a new project. How is that going?" He asked not meeting her eyes, she placed her menu aside.

"Its coming along nicely." She said looking instead at the food the waiter brought to their table.

It looked scrumptious, Agnolotti stuffed pasta with cucumber salad. The pasta smelled divine. Serena took a bite and couldn't help the broad smile that found its way to her face.

"Good?" Endymion asked, she had recently learned his name. It sounded archaic to her, but somehow befitting for this stranger.

"Divine. I've never had anything better." She stated staring up at him with glee. He smiled, an almost saddened look etched deep in the core of his soul.

They had an enjoyable conversation over dinner. Endymion barely touched his food. He spent most of their diner date staring at her with either a lopsided, extremely cute grin on his face or a deep melancholic or perhaps thoughtful frown on his lips.

"What?" Serena asked staring at him with a quizzical frown on her face. He shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

Serena could have sworn it was the only thing she had ever seen him ingest since they arrived at the restaurant some hours ago.

She enjoyed the meal. When he finally agreed to drop her off she was honestly glad that she had gone out with him.

As she got out of the car, his huge body intercepted her. Blocking her in between the cold metal car and freedom.

"What are you doing." Serena managed to leak the words in between sharp intakes of breath.

Endymion leaned closer, bringing his lips fractions away from hers.

"Trying to end this night with something of a reward." Serena opened her mouth to respond and he kissed her.

Delving his tongue into her mouth while his arms crushed her to him.

He planted a series of kisses on her cheeks then her neck. Running his nose over her pulse to inhale the sweet scent of her blood.

"Stop…No…"Her breathing ceased and she caught his head and brought it closer to her pulse. She could feel it, his need, the hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end. She knew that she was tempting the beast. Enticing it, yet for some odd reason she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to stop herself

Her cellphone went off. The sound breaking through her dream like trance. Taking a chunk of his hair at hand, she shoved his head away and searched her purse of the phone.

She saw the caller ID. Bella. She picked up exasperated.

"Hello!" She said into the phone.

"Serena. You sound like you just ran a marathon. Are you okay?" Serena pushed Endymion away, he was trying to take the phone away from her with one hand while at the same time delivering kisses on her neck.

"Yes…Just coming in from a dinner with a friend…No nothing serious. Sure…um tomorrow at lunch. Yeah feel free… No nothing scheduled. Okay see you then." She hung up the phone and moved away from Endymion heading into the apartment building.

He was like her shadow. As she walked up the stairs to the third floor, she could feel him there, their bodies so close that she could not turn around without walking into him.

When she reached her door, she stopped turning around to stare at him.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before quickly opening her door and rushing in, but before she could slam in shut he stuck his foot out and stopped her. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick but steamy tongue filled kiss.

"Sleep well." He said. She nodded, her voice currently lost to her.

Inside, Serena could not help but take a pause at the intense emotions eating away at her.

Endymion was a virtual stranger, and until a few moths ago she had assumed he was an insane one. But having spent an evening with him and witnessing him "feed"…well she was a believer.

But what was most disturbing was the fact that he was _dead_. Dead, a different state of being from hers, and he was demanding that she give up her life to be with me.

How could she give up the sane world for his vampire one.

She loved her life, she was a doctor saving lives on a daily basis, she enjoyed the sunlight and going out to the beach with friends.

Being with him was improbably.

"Then why does it feel so damned good?" She murmured to herself in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise Visitors

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 14: Surprise Visitor**

Like usual the ER was buzzing with people. It was only 10 Am and already she had gone through two surgeries. She was coming out of her second one when a patient with severe third degree burns came in. One of the nurses took the patient away and Serena went to her office trying to get a breather.

No less than fifteen minutes and she was needed again to help extract a piece of fencing that managed to stab a middle aged man.

"How did he say he got stabbed again?" Serena asked taking the patient's medical files listed on the clipboard and quickly going over it.

"And I quote, umm. I was trying to hook my cable up, and I climbed up the roof, slipped and landed on a piece of broken fence." She looked over at the case file. The fence piece seemed to be stuck inside of his thigh because the top part was a hook…almost like an arrow head.

"Great. A minor cut nothing too damaging." She said looking over the file. The man wouldn't have to go through a lot, any of the other nurses could have done it for him. God knows they were certified.

"Well, actually there's more." Serena handed the folder over to Claris, a frown set on her face when she took note of the girl's shy grin. Serena raised her brow and the nurse sighed turning the page for the patient's medical history.

"He's scheduled for a liver transplant and he has a piece of wire stuck in his leg. Seriously. This couldn't be easy for this once." She flipped through the papers. The man had a liver on its way in about two hours it would be here and in that time he needed to both get his leg fixed and his liver changed. Great!

She was about to head into the surgery room when she got called to the front desk.

"Yeah?" She asked Helena the nurse stationed there. The young blond pointed to the waiting area. Serena turned around and sighed heavily.

Two young kids with black hair and matching vests and suite pants walked in, they were holding hands and walking in unison.

Serena thought her jaw might fall off considering the way it was sticking down.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded so shocked Helena rose from her seat to see who she was talking to.

For some reason her heart contracted. The twins, were Endymion's children- at least that is what she could gather from what she had heard.

And Endymion was a vampire.

So…

She saw the sunlight from the entrance trailing in after them. She held her breath as the light edged closer, and closer, and closer, until it finally hit them.

For an instant the fear in her heard threatened to drown her.

"Why do you look frightened?" The female twin, Rini asked. Serena looked down at them, eyes wide…tears trailing down her face for some odd reason.

"I…Aren't you…isn't…" She was a at a loss for words. Serena just stared at them exasperated, as if expecting them to catch on fire at any standing moment.

"We are his children." The male, Endy replied taking a hold of her hand. Serena wanted to pull hers away, but for some reason her body would not do as her mind commanded.

She took his hand into hers, tenderly holding onto his young soft palm.

"And we are vampire." Rini said taking a hold of her other hand. She felt nostalgic. An image of the twins in old victorian style clothing flashed through her mind. It was a nice day out, she could see the wind blowing through the trees and a cottage across the lake they were standing by.

In the cottage she could see a man waving…Endymion.

"How did you get here?" Serena asked trying to snap herself out of her revere.

"Car…" They both replied at once. Serena smiled, they often do that. Answer questions directed to one or the other, together. It was something that she found very amusing, but could not help but wonder how they came about doing that.

"Dr. Tsukino…Dr…We need you in surgery." Serena turned around to acknowledge Helena's comment then turned to face the children. She ushered them into her office.

"Now!" Helena called again. Serena nodded.

"Look I'm kind of busy at the moment. Stay here if you need anything go to the front desk and they will help you, otherwise feel free to use my offices as you wish." She rushed over to the surgical room, taking a sanitation bath before stepping into the actual room where the patient was being prepped.

The process was a nightmare.

Serena had to extract the piece of wire and then in the same breath transplant a liver before the guy woke up from the morphine, and with the way her mind was spinning around over the twins, their arrival and the meaning of their rival held in regards to her she was completely out of her game.

She was removing her surgical uniform when one of the nurses came in.

"Are they…yours?" Serena turned and looked at Helena removing her face mask. She knew who Helena was referring to and she also knew that she had never been pregnant before…but for some unexplainable reason, she couldn't deny them.

"I…Its complicated." Serena stated walking out of the room. She headed to her office immediately from there, knowing full well that she did not have that much time before something else came up.


	15. Chapter 15: Lunch

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 15: Lunch**

"Hey…sorry to keep you guys waiting." Rini and Endy were seated on one of four chairs in her office, legs crossed arms folded. They looked like little gentlemen.

"Its of no concern. You had work to attend to." Serena nodded and took a seat on her desk. The twins stared at her with something close to happiness in their childish eyes.

Serena felt her heart lurch at the thought, they looked so sad.

"Its very unmannerly to arrive without a notice first. But it has been…a long time. And we just wanted to speak to you." Serena looked at them and sighed.

"Did you eat yet?" Serena wasn't sure why she asked, they were vampires. They needed blood. If they have not eater, would she offer them blood.

Herself…no. She would most definitely not go there.

But the hospital did have blood bags, she could maybe get them one…Though that goes against hospital regulations and she might lose her licenses because of it.

"That does not matter now." Rini responded. Serena nodded.

They seemed at a loss for words after that. The twins did not speak, just stared. And Serena could not for the life of her, ask the question buzzing around in her head.

"You want to know why we are here. If he sanctioned this meeting to try and sway you to be with him." Endy said drawing Serena's gaze. She nodded.

The twins looked at each other, then smiled. One of their secretive smiles, the one that meant they were secretly communicating with one another without words or telekinesis.

"I am sure he has already told you this, but you look like our mother…she was mortal; in a way. Anyways she left…" Serena took note of how the twins said "left" rather than died. From what she heard from Endymion himself, their mother went through a sort of Sleep and would not awaken only get reincarnated. And to her that sounded pretty close to death.

From her understanding -which is to say from the understanding of a modern day mortal woman from a world of technological and scientific understanding, the woman died.

But everyone she had encountered, the father, the twins the father's generals; they all refuse to admit that she died, and over what seems like seven hundred years ago.

"And after she left, father could not manage to live. At first he tried, for about a hundred years, he tried to stay with us. To raise us, but in the end we realized it was too difficult for him. He was weak, so we allowed him to go." Rini continued turning her gaze to the photo on Serena's desk.

She followed the girl's gaze and saw the picture she was staring at. It was the one of Serena, Clara, Katherine, Bella, and Jen. They were standing in front of a cathedral in Spain. They had taken the trip right after Grad. School. It had been fun, the one time in her entire life that she had chosen to be spontaneous.

"But now he is back, and we would be extremely happy if you, agree to spend some time with us. Not for his sake, but rather for ours. We have missed our mother and you…despite persisting that you are not, do remind us of her. And who knows, you might come to care for him despite his obvious _flaws_." Serena couldn't help but smile at that, here these kids were trying to hook her up with their father and somehow reconnect with a mother they had lost hundreds of years ago.

"I am flattered. And I wish I could help you, but…I live in a completely different world. I like this place, I like the sun. And I have no intention of giving up on that, please you must understand. What I have here, I treasure dearly." Serena spread her arms wide and stared at them with a sad frown.

"We are not asking you to give up anything. But rather to have more that you would not give up…Just…add us to that list of things you do not wish to give up." Before Serena could speak the door to her office opened and Bella walked in.

She ignored the twins seated in front of Serena. And immediately walked up to Serena.

"Are you ready?" Serena stared at Bella quizzically, not sure what Bella was talking about.

"You forgot our lunch date. Seriously Serena. sigh* I guess we can reschedule." Serena rose to her feet.

"No Bella that's fine…um…do you guys want to come along; I'm sure you haven't had lunch yet." Serena said staring at the twins. Bella turned to stare at them, and for an instant Serena could have sworn she saw pure hatred burning in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Hatred aimed at the twins. Such innocent young children. Serena did not like it, not a bit.

"No…we do not wish to intrude. We shall leave." Rini stated getting off the chair along with her twin brother Endy.

"I am sure they can manage a taxi. If you want I can have a driver…" Bella began to say. Serena ignored Bella. strangely enough it seemed as if her old friend really want to get rid of the children. And they did not seem too displeased with Bella's obvious attempts.

"No. This will be fun for us all. Besides it'll be a good thing. Come on." She held her hand out, and for a good moment, she was afraid that they would reject her. She was after all treating them like little children when in truth they were hundreds of years old. Older than her.

She could not bring herself to treat them like adults. The reason has nothing to do with the fact that they looked like children, but rather because they had the soul of children. They might be old in mind, but at heart they were no older than eight.

The twins took her hand, in unison they both took a hold of her hand, one on each side.

Serena smiled at them, tightening her grip on their hands. Not taking note of the deep frown on Bella's face.

As she walked out, she saw the nurses at the front desk looking at her, their eyes following her as she walked with the twins at hand.

"Beth, I'm off to lunch." Beth just nodded, her eyes going from the twins to Serena and back to them.

Lunch with Bella and the kids was a nightmare. Instead of going to a restaurant as planned, they bought take-out and went to the park.

Serena thought that some fresh air and sunshine would do wonders for their moods. It did not.

Bella somehow turned into cold stone, she lacked all emotions. When she stared at the children there was a look about her, that unsettled Serena. Made her want to take the twins and hide them at the ends of the earth, as far away from Bella as possible.

And the twins were no different. They completely ignored Bella, and would not touch anything she managed to touch. They sat as far away from her as possible.

Serena occasionally tried to strike up a conversation, but each time she manages to start up a conversation the twins would only speak and respond to her as would Bella. Leaving her smack in the middle of two feuding nemesis.

She was grateful when Bella got a call to return immediately. Serena waved goodbye.

"You should have been nicer." Serena commented once Bella was gone. The twins stared at her, then looked down at their meal. They were working through the third casadia. Serena was forking through her caesar salad.

"She could have been nicer." Rini said finishing her meat casadia and going into the D'angelo's bag for another.

"I guess. Anyways, you guys better hurry I have to get back soon. But maybe next time we can have a picnic, sometime when I don't have work." Serena said finishing her salad. The twins nodded their heads.

Back at the office, Serena was caught in an unsought of work. She had a surgery as soon as she reported in from lunch and the minor cases therein after.

At around 9 pm. The ER began to see a slow down in attendees. Serena found herself seated behind the nurses station with a cup of tea. Both Endy and Rini were seated besides her, twirling around in their seats. The nurses had been playing with them.

Rini and Beth seemed to be on good therms. They were chatting away caught up in some serious conversation that she couldn't quite place. Endy was trying very hard to compose himself as the nurses crooned over him. Serena could see a red flush across his face and she couldn't help her own smile.

She played with his hair, running her hands through the luscious soft curls. His black hair looked really nice on him, but Serena kept seeing him with blond hair. Lushes, vibrant brown blond hair.

They were so caught up in their little chattering that she did not notice when _they_ walked into the ER.

Her body quickly went on edge, she turned around meeting his gaze with her own elated one.

Her breath came to a sudden stop and her grip on the twins tightened.

"Well…looks like I was right." He said leaning over the counter a devilish grin on his face. Serena saw the nurses smiling and some of the people in the ER turned their gaze towards him.

"Gods…the two of you should know better. Leaving without a notice to anyone." One of the women, a blond Serena had come to know as Mina said coming up to Endymion.

They spared her a glance before turning back to their plays with the nurses.

Serena stared at her with a sad grin on her face.

"Sorry. I should have made them call in, I just…Sorry." Mina shook her head smiling at Serena.

Standing there next to Endymion, Mina looked rather ravishing, like an angel, come down from heaven. She was very beautiful the golden streaks in her hair standing out thematically with her bleach blond hair. And her transparent baby blue eyes reminded Serena of the sky on a sunny day.

They looked so perfect together, both of them divine in their beauty. But Serena knew better.

She had seen Mina's husband.

He was beautiful and large like Endymion. But his hair was silver, pure silver without a hint of gray. And his eyes were a mix of silver and light blue. They were such exotic eyes, and intoxicating.

Serena saw him from the corner of her eyes, Malachite. He was off to the side, but his gaze was intently locked on Mina. Taking in every single move, from the subtle twitch at the corner of her lips as she tried to keep from smiling to the excessive swing of her arms as she shouted at the twins.

It was far too intense.

Very scary.

A total sign of possessiveness, something that Serena would never subject herself to. Something that she could clearly see Endymion developing in regards to her.

"Its fine. They weren't a bother. I enjoyed the company." Serena said when Endymion apologized for the bother. The twins remained on their seats completely ignoring their father. Serena could tell that theirs was not the happy go merry vampire family. 'Definitely not the Brady Bunch.' She thought.

"Rini, Endy. I think its time you returned. Its rude to ignore your father like that." Serena said, she wanted to sound severe because from what the twins told her, she knew they loved their father very much. But they acted so…

"If you say so. But remember your promise okay." Rini said getting up and extending her hand for Serena to take. Serena took her hand, and instead of shaking in, drew her closer and gave her a hug.

They were children.

And children needed hugs.

She did the same with Endy.

"Sure, and next time you plan on dropping by, please call." She walked them around the counter and handed them over to Endymion who was waiting.

The twins went to stand behind him, and he grabbed hold of Serena's wrists.

"Walk us out." Endymion said. Serena looked back at the nurses desk. It was only ten thirty. Her shift did not end until eleven.

She nodded. Rini and Endy grabbed ahold of her hand, forcing it out of Endymion's and literary shoving him aside.

Serena heard the nurses at the front desk giggle, and Mina really laughed taking Malachite's hand and walking behind them to the car.

Serena gave the twins a final hug before they entered the SUV. Serena closed the door after them. Mina and Malachite got in a different car and drove off.

Endymion was seated on the passenger side of the vehicle a woman in a chauffeur uniform was driving the car. Before the car drove off, Endymion grabbed her again. Leaning over her head and planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

He did not say anything, or try anything else. But Serena could clearly tell that he was grateful that she spent time with the twins.

He did not need to be.

She had enjoyed her time with them. They were adorable, kind hearted and so full of life. If she was truly their mother, then she would have been the luckiest mother in the universe.

"Come with us?" He said, his voice low…pleading…tempting…and…

"I can't. I have work." Serena replied closing her eyes as she leaned her head against his.

He drew her head away and gently kissed her temple. Before getting in the car and closing the door. Serena moved away, waving goodbye as the car drove out of the hospital parking area.

She sighed again.

Somehow, they departure has left a deep hole in her chest. Watching them leave…was just too sad.

"You are growing too attached Serena. Don't start believing that crazy story now, you are not their mother or his lover. Come back to earth crazy girl." Serena reprimanded herself as she walked into the hospital again.

The nurses were all murmuring when she passed by. Obviously beginning a rumor about what was happening with their residential surgeon. Great. Surely by tomorrow morning, half of the hospital staff will hear about her new 'sexy' hobby who happens to have the world's most adorable children.


	16. Chapter 16: Sleepover with Vampire King

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 16: And the Vampire King Spends the Night over!**

Serena parked her car, got out and opened the back door. She picked Endy out of Endymion's arms and made way as he walked out with Rini.

They had spent a long day at the park, then they'd gone to watch a late-night movie. And trying to deal with Endymion and the children at the same time was difficult. They were both battle for her, it was far worst than the Bella case.

When Serena opened her door and tried to climb the stairs with Endy in tow. Endymion stopped her.

"Let me." He tried to take Endy, Serena moved away shaking her head.

"No I can handle it." She insisted. He shook his head. But did not object. Serena opened the door, let him in and then immediately made her way up the stairs.

She opened the bedroom door and stepped aside for him to enter in front of her.

"Here, you can lay them here." Serena opened the door to her bedroom. She had a guest room, but it was not in any condition to house guests and she did not want to disturb the twins once they laid down.

Endymion put Rini right besides Endy. They turned to face each other, curling up in exactly the same fashion.

Serena stared, a soft look stealing its way to her face. Endymion stared at her, and at the twins.

She was almost his again.

Sure, she was taking her time accepting him. But she was here, in front of him and that was honestly all that mattered.

Soon enough.

The mother of his children, and the love of his life will return to him.

"Stop staring." Serena said walking away from him. He turned around following her out the door.

"Hey…where am I going to sleep?" Serena did not stop, just walked into the kitchen. Opened the fridge and took out some snacks.

"You have my car, and I'm sure you can drive. Or I can drop you off, which ever you prefer." Serena had a spoon in her mouth when she turned to stare at him.

Endymion pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"I want to stay here."

"No you cannot." Serena blatantly stated.

"Why not. I promise I will not try anything you don't want me to." Endymion looked like a little whinny child when he spoke. His face was sad and his eyes were all big and it was almost as if stars swam through them.

"No…" Serena said trying to harden her resolve against his puppy dog eyes.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No.."

She picked up the car keys and handed them to him.

He threw them on the counter. And stared intently into her eyes.

Serena sighed.

She couldn't believe it. Here she was, letting this possessive, domineering man stay in her home, in her bed even.

"God I must be loosing it too" She silently murmured turning her eyes in his direction.

He was wearing breeches, she had on a t-shirt and soft cotton pajama pants with crescent moons on them. She hopped in the bed from the right end the end facing the window. And Endymion got in on the other end, closer to he door.

The twins laid between them.

She was about to say goodnight when the image in front of her changed. It was as if someone turned a switch, changing one image with another.

This new image was much like this one.

The twins were laying down in between them, each wearing vintage old clothes, simple white cotton shirts that reached to their knees. And Endymion himself was sprawled down across from her, his chest bare. There was a black cover, silk perhaps covering him from waist down.

The only difference in his appearance was the length of his hair- his hair in that image was longer and messier.

"Serena…" Endymion's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I said goodnight." Serena nodded, he turned off the light and she closed her eyes.

He wasn't certain when he first took note of it. He had been so infatuated with the scent of Serena, and with having her in his arms that he had let his guard down.

He tried not to make any sudden moves so as not to elect the enemy of his awareness.

But somehow Serena got up. She rose to her feet and walked out of the room. He wanted to follow her, but could not risk it.

Serena was getting a glass of water from the fridge when she felt someone cover her mouth and hold her back.

She tried to kick, but ended up kicking the contents of the counter besides the fridge down.

"Don't fight. I'm here to help with your vampire problem." THe man whispered into her ears.

"And what vampire problem would that be." Endymion's voice came from somewhere behind her. Serena felt a surge of relief engulf her when she heard his voice.

He grabbed the other man and pulled him away. Serena fell to the ground, but managed to pick herself up again.

"What Vampire problem are you here to solve again?" Endymion asked pulling him agains the wall.

Serena saw the man begin to struggle as Endymion's grip on his throat tightened.

For a moment, Serena was afraid that he would kill the intruder. But he did not he just lightened his grip and stared the man intently in the eyes.

"What is your name?" Endymion asked. The man did not respond. He just glared at Endymion.

"As if I would answer you, you beast." The man said, Endymion grinned, then turned to face Serena.

"This will only take a moment." He faced the man again and stared at him for only a mere moment before the man's eyes went flat.

"Now. Who sent you?" Endymion asked. The man shook his head.

"I do not know. We just received the order to come here and to extract the woman in here. There was no other information other than she will be useful in our fight." Endymion nodded, releasing the man who stood in front of him as lifeless as an empty shell.

"How many of you are there?" He asked.

"Right now just two. Me and James the driver. But there are more with orders to do a follow up incase any vampires show up." The man supplied. Endymion continued to extract as much useful information as he could from the hypnotized man.

When he seemed satisfied by the information he had gathered he released the man with the suggestion of his having arrived only to find the girl in bed with a man. And not wanting to raise any commission or get the police involved, he had left." Endymion watched the man walk out through the door and heard his foot falls as he walked into the van and the van drove off.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked from behind him. He turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders and moved towards the bedroom.

When they walked through the doors, Rini and Endy were already up and dressed. They stood by the bed side by side just waiting.

Endymion went towards the closet yanked the doors open and began pulling clothes off of the hanger.

Serena stood there for a moment watching, confused…struck for words.

"What?" She began, but Endymion walked towards the bed kneeled down and pulled out a suitcase. He managed to fold the clothes- somehow all of them within seconds; damned vampire- then moved to her drawers and pulled them open. He was taking out under garments and packing them in the suitcase when he came across one pair that stopped his dead.

He turned towards her with the undies in his hands and Serena felt her face flare up. She marched up to him and snapped them out of his hands. His brow raised and a cheeky smile adorned his lips.

"They were a present." She murmured trying to pull the lace thong out of his hands and hopefully before the twins sees.

He released the panties and she turned around to place them in the suitcase when she saw the twins staring at her with wide open smiles on their faces.

Serena felt her face flare up even more. Clearing her throat she placed the undies in the suitcase then turned around to face the man who was driving her completely insane.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked turning towards him again. He brought the whole drawer with him this time and just turned it upside down. He went into the bathroom and came out with a great deal of her toothbrush. He stopped in front of her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Those men will come back, and I doubt they will take too kindly to your friendly relation with vampires." He said straightening.

"What makes you think I will not tell them what I know. And who said I had friendly relations with vampires?" She asked. Endymion smiled and she immediately took a step back, not at all liking the look in his eyes.

"This." With that he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Serena returned the kiss with a fervor of her own. Enjoying the feel of his arm against her lower back and the sensuous pull of his lips against hers and vice versa.

"Now. Please do not fight me on this. Its almost dawn and we need to leave fast." With that said, Endymion picked up some shoes and showed them into the bag, then grabbed her purse and her arm and they were out the door. They were barely to the car when he stopped.

"What?" He stared to the distance and cursed.

"I cannot drive and there is not enough time for us to call the others to get us. I could teleport us but, they might still be watching. Which of course means your car cannot come with us." Sighing Serena nodded.

"Okay, well we can take the subway. And I know a place we can go." She turned away from the car and began to walk down the sidewalk. Rini and Endy both took her hand and began to walk with her. Cursing again Endymion followed suite.

This late, the subway was practically empty save for the drunks, homeless and criminals who called it home at this hour there was no one there. Serena slid her card across the scanner for all of them to walk though and then followed them. They waited for the train. She stood watchful of their surroundings, watching for any signs of trouble.

Endymion and the kids seemed pretty content. THey were not at all weary of the situation. Endymion stood there with her suitcase at hand and his other arm draped around her as if they were taking a leisurely stroll down the street. And the twins were both humming a tune and swaying back and forth.

"Err.." Serena said but then thought better of it. They were vampires after all. They could probably handle themselves…Endymion could probably handle things if it ever got bad. She kept an eye on the twins, just incase of anything.

When the train whooshed by a half hour later, Serena felt the sheer relief nearly cripple her. She walked into the train and sat down on the far end. Rini and Endy sat between her and Endymion, he draped his hand over the back of their seats, his fingers leisurely feathering over her bare skin. A shiver ran down her spine, a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill in the late night air and everything to do with the man whose very touch sent sparks of fire running down her veins.

They got off on the fifth stop, Serena directing them

The neighborhood they had gotten off at was a bigger version of the subway. Homeless people everywhere, pick pockets and worst at every corner, and gangsters and prostitutes at the other. This was a place that most people avoid. A place where the law draws a line. It was a place where the dead littered the ground and no one dared barry them.

She turned into one of those back-ally's, looking around at the ally for something. She leaned over a cardboard and lifted it, picked up something from the ground and returned to the door and opened it.

It was a key that she picked up then. Interesting.

Serena motioned for them to come in, and they did.

She felt her way around the darkness almost as if she was accustomed to it. When she felt comfortable with the situation, she found a light switch and turned the light on.

And everything came to an abrupt halt.

A man stood in front of them, a knife pointed at them.


	17. Chapter 17: Family Reunions

**Eternal: Reunion**

Summary: Her death had been the undoing of the Vampire King, and with his undoing came the fall of Vampire Kingdom. Without his Serenity, the young King surrendered his life to the unknown world of darkness. Alienated from his people, his beloved friends, and his devoted family. It has now been over four hundred years since her death, four hundred years of bleak nothingness…of years spent seeking death…Now their story begins anew, as their old love unites their shattered hearts.

**Chapter 17: Family Reunions**

He stared at Endymion and the kids and seemed reluctant about his intent to attack, especially after getting a closer look at Endymion.

"Thios. Put that thing down." The guy seemed startled for a moment, then he turned around to face her and a smile lightened up his face. He dropped the knife on the spot and ran towards her. The guy hugged her to him and then pulled back.

"Sere. what brings you here…its not yet time to is it?" The man kissed her on the cheeks. Serena hugged him, she seemed very close to this man. Far too close. And the joy that engulfed her gaze at the sight of him was…unacceptable.

Endymion moved to her side and took her waist into his grip and pulled her away from the stranger. The man stared at Endymion again, as if he had forgotten the other man's presence.

"Who are you?" The guy asked eyes wide with surprise as he registered Endymion's possessive grip on Serena. A annoyed look took over his features and he frowned at the sight.

"Who are you?" Endymion retorted staring him up and down. There was something uncanny about the man. Something that just set his jaws on edge, but he just could not place it at the moment. He was too focused trying not to kill the man for touching his Serenity.

"Urgh. Endymion this is my brother Pythios and Thios this is my…" She did not know what he was. She would have said friends, but that would be a lie, he was…

"I am her companion. And these are Rini and Endy our children." The man she had introduced as her brother raised his brow and turned to stare at her.

"You have kids? Since when?" Serena shrugged.

"You tell me. Anyways we need to stay here for a while is that okay?" Pythios nodded, sitting down on the kitchen table. Serena joined him at the table, she cleared the dirty dishes off of it and dumped them in the sink. She then went to the fridge and opened it.

The stench that came out of the fridge had him and the kids cringing. Everything was rotting. Even the frozen goods were rotten.

Sighing, Serena cleared the fridge, dumping everything in there in the trash. She turned towards Pythios who just looked at her confused.

"Have you been eating that." He shook his head. She nodded.

"I'll be right back. You guys stay here." She made a move to head out the door, but Endymion intercepted her by placing is enormous body in-between her and the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked that haughty tilt to his brow and that no none sense frown on his mouth, and staring at him Serena couldn't help but think that his current behavior would have been quite adorable in any other situation. Right now howevet, it was down right abrasive. She was not some fluttery butterfly that needed protection, and she certainly did not need his approval to do what she had been doing for years before.

"Well, if you get out of my way you will find out." She retorted. He kept his stance, his frown deepening and the intense resolve in his eyes steeling over.

They stood there, staring intently into each other's eyes, both waiting for the other to falter.

Serena's temper began to rise. He was keeping her, waisting her time and she mentally told herself that if he did not move in the next two minutes she was going to make him.

"I am coming with you." He said, slightly relaxing his stance.

"No you are not. You will only get in my way. Stay here, and I'll be right back." And with that she was out the door, long before he could stop her. Though what he had wanted to do was grab hold of her arm and kiss her intently on the lips so that she tasted him in her mouth while she was away from him.

"I could'a told you how that was going to turn out." The male companion of Serena, Pythios said. He was seated at the table a box of cinnamon crunch cereal at hand, Rini and Endy flanked him. They were seated at the table casually, a lightness to their features.

"So would that make you…what our uncle?" Rini asked staring at him with a raised brow.

"Uncle! Well I suppose, but Sere never told me she got any kids. I would have shown up to visit if I'd known." Pythios said crunching up some pieces of cereal on the table. He looked like a child playing with the cereal.

Endymion sighed. Great here he was stuck with what seemed like three children while Serena was out there doing who knows what.

Serena:

She walked down to the pharmacy and picked up the proscriptions and the tools she would need for the job.

After that she made her way to the neighboring clinic. The patient to doctor ratio was so far apart that documents get lost, or things get written down wrongly enough that no one had noticed her abnormal tendencies to come in and 'borrow' blood from the patients.

She always made sure to leave the patients with something to replenish their blood supply and clear instructions to rest a lot. Of course she made up for her little crime by volunteering to work at the clinic her days off and on her vacations. She also agreed to take in serious cases from the clinic without any payment. That of course was harder to do considering the amount of money she had to use from her own savings for each patient that got bumped as a severe case, but it was well worth it.

"She was getting the groceries when she saw Bella. She was coming out of a black SUV with tinted windows. They were only a few blocks away from Pythios' apartment building.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked Bella, who was walking up to her.

"We need to talk." Bella said. She looked like something tragic was taking place. And her aura just set Serena on alert, something was not right.

"What is it?" Serena asked getting into the van anyways. Bella got in and closed the door behind her, in the passenger seat Edward turned around nodding in acknowledgement to her presence. Serena nodded back at him, then her gaze drifted to the man on the driver's seat. His long snow white hair was hanging low on his back, his pale skin looked almost translucent and there was a tinted glow to it, almost like moonlight was buried deep within his skin.

"What is it." She asked beginning to feel scared.

"I am sorry for this Serena. I truly am. If I could, if any of us could we would have let you live on with this life until you were ready to return. But we cannot do that anymore. Your people need you." Bella said. Serena nodded, then with a sigh burst out laughing.

"Really Bella, I thought that was over with in College. These prank car rides are so over rate now. Seriously, I need to go, Pythios needs his medication you know that." Serena reached for the door handle, but Bella placed her hand over Serena's to stop her.

"I am not joking. Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to escape. This is important, and you need to know the truth. You will see, that what I will tell you is truth." She said. Despite that, Serena tried to open the door to find out there it was impossible. It was locked and even when she unlocked it, she couldn't open the door.

If Bella and Edward were not college friends of hers, if she did not know that there was nothing they wouldn't do for her, and that they were incapable of hurting her, she would have been certain that this was a kidnapping.

But Bella did look…grave, as did Edward. And this was most definitely not their usual personalities. She was used to them being perky in some ways.

"Fine. But you better be damned sure that its important or I will be very pissed off." Serena said folding her hands over her chest and sinking into the seat.

They drove for what seemed like hours. The scenery changed from that of the rundown ghetto to the high class living areas to nothing more than green trees for miles. Serena was beginning to get concerned.

She was definitely out of town now, she was certain, herpes even out of the state. And not once did she see a street sign to indicate where they were or where they were heading.

The silver haired man just drove. And drove, this was strange. And despite her earlier resolve and confidence she was beginning to wonder about her friends. What were they up to?

"Err….are we going to get there anytime soon?" She asked. Pythios had not received his medication yet so his sense of reality will still be…outbalanced, but Endymion will certainly begin to worry. And with his concern comes anger.

"Yes. We are here." Bella responded. The car slowed down in the middle of some random highway where not a single car save ours was on. The car drove into a tight opening amongst the trees and and kept on moving deeper and deeper into the forest. The car then came to a stop in the middle of that forest.

The front doors opened, the driver and Edward came out and both of them opened the door for both women in the backseat.

Serena stepped out, and immediately she began to assess her surrounding. If she needed to make an escape then she will need to know where she was and as much about the forest layout as possible.

"Follow or you will get lost in these woods." Edward's voice broke through her concentration and had her moving after them as they walked away from the car and the road further and further into the foliage.

They walked for almost as long as they drove. Serena was out of breath, her feet ached and when she was certain that she could not take another step further they reached their destination.

In front of her was a beautiful marble building. It looked a lot like a classic greek and Roman temple, but built in the style of a regular modern house. The corinthian design off the building was marvelous, as were the giant romanesque pillars at the front.

As they walked forth, through the pillars- which were erected from where they were standing to form a path into the house itself. Serena looked around at the pillars on each side of her. They looked old, and yet stood as new as any late 20th century building.

Something about the place, creeped her out.

Something that had nothing to do with the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere, and that she was being semi-forcibly brought here by people she assumed are friends.

No.

It was something else entirely.

And the closer they got to the house itself.

The more frightened she became.

Inside, the house was designed like any modern building. The floor was a polished concrete, and the walls were a white washed marble. The furniture in the house was odd, it looked as if it were made out of some sort of silver crystal. In fact the entire house had an off look to it, and yet despite that Serena could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia.

"Talk about the Fortress of Ice. I'm guessing your decorator had a thing for Superman and Kryptonian decor." Serena said hoping her joke would lighten the mood. It did not.

There was a miserly ring to the air.

The man with the silver hair took the lead and walked them through a long corridor, at the end of the corridor a pair of double door.

The closer they came to the door, the heavier Serena's feet became. The faster her heart beat, and the quicker her blood flow.

Something was definitely behind that door.

And whatever it was, it was not something she wanted to see. She was afraid. Petrified. Whatever lay behind that door will be her undoing she knew that. And as she forced air through her lungs, she willed her feet to move forward.

The silver haired man reached the door first and gently pried them open. Bella and Edward both stood to the side turning to face her.

She could see the door getting closer, the room coming into view and right at the precipice she stopped.

" I can't." She whispered the words, uncertain as to why she felt so.

"You must. For all our sakes, you must." Edward said gently from the other side of the door.

"Be brave Serena. Be brave like I know you are." Bella supplemented.

And Serena did, she took that final step into the room and wished she had not.

The images bombarded her mind. One flood of pictures after the other, and not in chronological order at all. They were jumbled together.

Images that she realized were memories. Memories of a life that could not possibly be hers, and yet felt as real and vivid as the memories of her childhood with Pythios. Memories that felt as familiar to her as her memories of college. Memories that elicited more memories that made sense. That awakened some deep sleeping part of her.

Memories of Bella before they had met in college.

Memories that ran deep, and far into the past. She had known Bella before, and Edward too. When they had been Mr and Ms. Cullen. Isabella and Edward, they had been children of Esme Cullens, the young mother who had adopted Serena, and that day when Serena had requested that Esme tell her about her real mother and father only to be rejected by Esme, she had taken off.

She remembered it now.

Her frustrated running had led her straight into the path of danger. She had taken to the hills, and it was there that she had been kidnapped. And those kidnappers had taken her to Endymion's kingdom.

Dear God. Endymion.

He was not some crazed man who believed he was immortal. He was indeed immortal, infect the king of all Immortals.

And Rini and Endy.

They were hers. Like he had stated.

They were hers.

And she had denied that, not only to him, but to them as well. How could she. How could she deny her own children.

After having lived for so many decades without her and Endymion. The sorrow they must have been feeling.

How could she.

She had died.

Her knees gave out and she plummeted to the ground.

" Why did you? Why did you take me from him. From them?" Serena whispered to no one in particular.

"You were needed." That was the only response she got.

"You selfish…why did I not recognize you again? Why did my memory change after I got kidnapped?" I asked, staring up at Bella.

"That is all your doing. It was better for you to forget us after what Esme told you, so you forgot us Serena. That is what you do. You forget. But now you must remember." Bella said.

With tears in her eyes Serena looked up.

She looked up at the responsibility she wanted no part of.

She faced the reality that she wanted to run away from. She faced the tragedy of her existence. The reason why she could never be with Endymion and the twins.

The reason why she was taken from them all those years ago.

She looked at the destiny awaiting her and screamed.

She screamed because it was all she could do.

She screamed into the heavens, hoping that the damnable faiths could hear her grief. This is what they had bestowed as her destiny.

This.


	18. Chapter 18: Resolution

**Chapter 18: Resolution**

"You must understand Serena. None of us wanted to force this on you. But…she…she is dying. She cannot sustain our people anymore. Her life force is already vanishing. If she dies there, she will never be reincarnated." The silver haired man murmured staring ahead, staring at the figure seated on a silver throne. The woman whose head was hanging down, black silken hair tumbling around her like the night sky.

Serena stared at the woman and nearly threw up.

She was truly beautiful. Even with the crystal consuming her body seemed to somehow enhance her beauty by turning her into…something frozen. The crystal formation began at the tip of her black hair, portions of it were already crystalized, the silver material crept up to her left body, her arms and legs were crystalline and there were traces of crystal formations at her torso and half her face was crystal. Her golden eyes looked so dead so unaware Serena shuddered, those eyes looked as if the soul inhabiting that body has long left this beautiful yet frozen physical being.

"My Luna…" Serena could have sworn that she heard a sob somewhere in there, but then again the situation was dire. " She took it upon herself to protect our people. She more than anyone else wanted to give you a normal life, but…I watch her die away like all the others. I cannot stand about and just let her fade into nothingness." The silver haired man spoke again. Serena just sat there staring, dejected.

That was what awaited her.

That was her responsibility, she should be the bearer of the Crystal, not this woman whoever she was.

"I…Please. Do not do this. Do not take them away, not again. Not after I have found them. Can I not…" But she knew she could not. Already she could see the girl dying. Her life fading. She already knew that it was impossible, they had waited until they could no longer wait.

"If you do not do this, my mother and everyone with Lunarian blood will die. Everyone who does not have the Source Blood, including your half breed children." The young silver haired girl stated standing there.

Serena kept her eyes on the crystalized woman, and felt her heart shattering. She could not allow all these people to die. She could not stand by and let it happen.

But how could she choose such a faith.

How could she choose to be away from her children for eternity. How could she. The pain she could not bear to think of.

An eternity without them, only able to see them from the Moon. Only able to watch over them, but never able to touch them. To hug them. How could she?

But the alternative was unbearable as well.

If she did not do this, then her children will die.

And that she cannot let happen. She would rather spend an eternity watching over them unable to be in their lives than live a day in a world where they are not alive.

"Prepare the ceremony of ascension." Serena murmured not once moving her gaze from the woman in the crystal throne.

The sighs of relief that echoed throughout the room. They will be saved. Their species, families, their loved ones, and even their children will be saved and all because she has chosen to sacrifice her own.

Endymion:

"What's taking her so long." Endymion grumbled pacing the small confining space of the kitchen.

"She just left about thirty minutes ago. Hold your horses, you are fretting like a mother hen over here." Rini said not at all looking at her father. Endymion stared at her and at Endy then at the man they were currently engaged with in a card game and sighed.

Perhaps they were right. He was too agitated. Serena had assured him and he was certain that no one had followed them.

But just in case…

He picked up the phone and then paused.

"Pass it here." Endy called forth, Endymion threw the phone to his son and the boy caught it midair so fast Pythios did not see the motion, he just saw the phone in older man's hand one second and then in the little version of him the next.

"Who do you want me to call?" Endy asked flipping the phone open.

"Get Amy for me." Endymion said, Endy nodded and dialed the number, then threw the phone back. His father caught it and brought it to his ears.

Confused at the interchange Pythios looked at the twins and then at the father and then back at the twins.

"Technology does not bode well with him." Rini said staring at her cards and then placing her hand down.

"Oh. Hmm, how did you guys learn to play poker?" He asked looking at the kid's wins. He himself was a good gambler, but he was barely keeping his own here.

"Please, this game first started with some New Orleans sailors, who had nothing better to do apparently than sit in their own waist, sing songs, make up fantasies and play games." Endy replied staring at his father at the corner of his eyes. Pythios too focused his gaze on the man and couldn't help but smile at him as he began to grumble into the phone.

He eventually shot it off, completely exasperated.

"Well, what did Amy say?" Endy asked when his father shot the phone off and began to mess around with it again.

"Something about tracking Serena's cell phone and why I did not check my messages. Apparently she had called me and Mina." The twins sighed at the same time as their father and then he walked over and handed Rini the phone.

She opened up his message box and then put it on speaker.

_Hey Endymion its me, I'm just calling because I can't make it back I ran into a friend and she really needs me right now. Tell Pythios to order in, and pay for it, then try to clean up the house. Pythios hold on for a while and I'll get someone to drop your meds over. And Endymion don't panic or get all high strung, I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself here._

There was a smile on the children's faces and Endymion found himself relaxing, slightly. He would not truly be completely relaxed until Serena was back in his arms, safe and sound.

"Well there it is. She's all right." Rini said staring at her father. He nodded and hung up the phone.

Pythios took the phone and dialed a number.

"What do you guys want to eat?" He asked staring at the twins. They shrugged.

"Anything will do." They both replied. He nodded and began to talk into the phone. He had ordered Chinese, for four. Obviously he was unaware of the fact that they did not eat and none of them were in the state of mind to inform him. Endymion was too busy worrying over Serena and what was currently happening with her and the twins were too agitated by their father's concern.

About thirty minutes later their meal was delivered. Endymion got the door and payed the delivery boy. He brought the food in and placed it on the table.

It was only when everyone had opened up their food and were in the process of eating that he realized there were no clean utensils.

He had every intention of letting them eat out of the foam boxes, but then he thought about Serena and how she would probably chide him for being irresponsible.

Sighing. "Don't eat out of the boxes, or Serena will have my head. The dishes need doing." He watched as the twins and Serena's own brother all turn to stare at him with frowns on their faces. He shrugged and motioned with his head for the twins to get to the dishes.

They did.

Horribly of course.

Endy did the dishes and broke nearly half of them. Pythios just sat there humming to himself as the kids broke his utensils.

When they finished they sat down at the table with the only plates and spoons actually not broken.

Pythios ate heartily, the twins ate well enough though not as heartily as he did. But they did eat, in fact they ate more than he had seen them eat in a very long time.

He just sat the the table and watched as they ate their chinese food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Serena's brother Pythios asked. Endymion shook his head. Pythios shrugged and continued to eat.

When they finished eating he made them clean their dishes, and made it a point to get someone to come by in the morning to play house because he was in no ways capable of doing that. Not without Serena. If she hadn't called and left that message, he would not have remembered to feed her brother. And he was pretty darn certain that Serena would have been rather pissed off to come home and find her brother dead due to hunger.

"He has retired. If you wish to call her again, to quench your concern then that will be fine." Rini said looking at Endymion from the doorway. He was seated again at the kitchen table staring at the door. He sighed and cast a side ways glance at Rini at the door leading to the only other room in the small apartment, the bedroom. There she stood with Endy, hand in hand.

He knew he yearned to hear her voice, but as much as he yearned to hear her and see her again he knew their children yearned for it so much more than he.

They wanted to hear her voice, if only over the phone. But did not want to admit it to him. He nodded, pulled the phone out and handed it to Endy. He dialed the phone and placed it on speaker.

It rang for several moments, but there was no answer. Endymion left a message and the kids said their farewells before he hung up. He could sense their disappointment when he hung the phone up. He could feel his own disappointment.

Where was Serena?

Serena:

She deliberately ignored his call. She couldn't bare it. If he asked her where she was…when she was coming back…or if he demanded she come back, she would. She knew it in her hearth.

Serena knew that she couldn't. Not now, and perhaps not ever. It was cowardly. She was very certain that she was being a coward.

But how could she…how would she walk away from them after hearing his voice, their voices.

"It might be for the best, not answering his calls." Bella's voice sounded from the doorway. She turned around and watched as the other woman and her old time friend walk into the room with a nightgown at hand.

"Yeah." She replied, staring away from the phone at the dressing table. She smiled as Bella came up behind her with a brush in hand.

"I know you probably think we do not care for your sacrifice, but we do. All of us are just happy that you accepted this faith, but none of us are ignorant of your sacrifice. You loved him…still love him. Your bore his children if that is not proof enough then nothing is. And we know, we all have people we love, some even children and we cannot imagine the sacrifice that goes into this decision. That is why we thank you for it. And we cry for you. So please, do not cry and do not allow yourself to feel the loss. We will at least bear that burden for you." Serena nodded, closing her eyes to prevent the tears that had threatened to spill. Bella did not stop combing her hair, nor did she attempt to comfort Serena.

She just stood there combing, acting as if Serena was not silently weeping. As if her hearth was not slowly being bled dry.

When Bella finished with her hair, she got into the night gown and crawled into bed.

Bella left her there and she silently cried into the silk pillows. She bit at her lips and curled her fingers together to prevent them from trembling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the night.

And it was there on that bed covered in white silk that she wept till the sun rose again the next morning. And it was on that very same bed that she made her final farewell to those she loved.

She knew it was time.

Time to finally leave this world behind.

To leave Endymion and their children behind.

She just hoped that this time, he stays with the children. Because there was no reincarnation for her this time. No coming back.

"Are you ready to leave?" Bella asked walking into the room this time with a white dress at hand.

Serena nodded.

Bella stood there at the door for some time, staring at Serena's swollen red eyes and then walked in dragging her gaze elsewhere.

Behind Bella the little girl, Diana walked in. She was holding some things in her hands. She deposited it on the dressing table and then stared at Serena with something close to a dejected frown on her face.

Standing there like that, she looked a lot like Rini when she was upset with something Endymion was doing.

The thought of that, had Serena's eyes filling up again.

"You have to prepare" Bella informed her. She nodded, and got out of bed. She walked up to the dressing table, sat down her hands on her laps and her face focused on the image in the mirror.

Bella and Diana proceeded to get her ready for the ceremony.

Her hair was braided in one long braid, with white lilies intermixed in the braid. Bella helped her into the dress; hours later when everything was done, Serena stepped out of her room and made her steady steps towards the throne room.

Towards her destiny.

Endymion:

"This is ridiculous. Why is she still not back yet. What friend would take precedence over us, her family." Endymion wailed as the children and Pythios ate 'Frosted Flacks' out of bowls.

"Did you call her again?" Rini asked staring at him annoyed.

"Several times…And she should be the one to call, she is the one who abandoned her family for a whole day. So irresponsible." Pythios brought the bowl to his mouth and drained the milk inside.

"Hmmm. Its not like Serena to not call. Perhaps something happened." Pythios offered staring quizzically at the empty cereal bowl.

Endymion took the phone on the table and punch Serena's number in- having finally learned how to use the contraption- he placed it on his ear and let it ring. It rang and rang with no pickup, frustrated he flung the phone at the door just as it was about to open.

He jumped to his feet.

"Where the hell have you been all ni…" The words did not finish leaving his mouth when a hand grabbed the phone in midair.

"Well hello to you too." Amy's monotone voice came forth as the blue haired vampire walked in, her mate right behind her scowling at Endymion with a glare to match.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his arms crossed.

"I came to inform you that the trace on Serena's phone produced some concern." Amy said walking into the room with no care whatsoever.

"What are you talking about." Amy took out a little book sized machine and handed it to Endymion.

"What is this suppose to be?"

"It's the trace I made on her phone. It led outside of the city boundaries, into a forested area somewhere just outside of the city." Amy said, her eyes wondering around to take in her surrounding. Her gaze froze on Pythios who stared at her just as blankly before smiling and waving. Zoicite moved to her side glaring at the man. He looked surprised for a moment, but then the smile returned to his face and he waved at Zoicite as well.

"The place is secluded. I looked at the cities directory there are no residents on record there at all for the past hundred years. Whatever she is doing there, it cannot be good…Overlooking the fact that no one lives where her cellphone is at, there's also the immense power spike coming from the place." Amy said retrieving her device.

"What power spike?" Endymion asked, his frown deepening.

"I have been noticing them for some time, tiny flares of unusual power surges throughout the ages. That is how I was able to locate Serena each time she was reincarnated. The power surges are always at their highest when she is reincarnated and they are always somewhere close to where she is." Amy said.

"Someone has been keeping track of her." Endymion nearly growled the words out.

"Not just any someone. The same someone for the past 8 hundred years. When she was kidnapped after you first met I cast a spell that stored the unnatural traces of the creatures that kidnapped her to add to my collection of earth creatures. Throughout the ages I have been collecting and compiling data on abnormal creatures on this planet and I came across something quite interesting." Amy began to tap her device and Endymion could see multicolored lines that looked as if they were vibrating move through the screen. The device produced a sound that sounded almost like a melodic whisper to his ears.

It was a soothing sound, and if were not worried sick about the mother of his children and the woman who owned his undead hearth, then he might have taken the time to listen to Amy rant about her studies…but as it was he was worried and needed her to move things along.

"How does this relate to Serena's disappearance Amy?" He asked. Amy frowned, annoyed by his not so subtle hint for her to move on.

"The surges are similar to those emitted by that couple who attempted to take Serena away from you at the English courts in the 17th century. Isabella and Edward. And it is somewhat similar to the aura Serena herself emits…almost like its a more diluted form of Serena's essence. The location Serena's signal is coming from right now is emitting the strongest and most powerful surges I have yet to see." Amy supplied pulling up a picture of a forested area with what looks like fog surrounding the ear. But Endymion could see that the fog like thing was…unusual. It was moving about in a spiral like manner.

"Okay, well where is this place." He asked already preparing to make his way there.

"I will give you the location telepathically because I doubt you will be able to read a modern map." Amy's voice did not hold any disrespect or mocking. It was a fact. And Amy was all about facts.

He waited as she fed the distance of the location through their telepathic link, making sure to use old measuring methods instead of the current ones.

"Okay. Get the others and follow suit as soon as you can." He said making his way to the door.

"Endymion…" Amy said stoping him. He turned around to face her.

"There are minor surges flaring up all over the world, and all of them are moving towards her location…at a very fast speed. I believe they are Moon Children…And Serena might be as Isabella once claimed their original. If that is so, then by their costume she will be going through a Lunar proccess of ascension, where their power source a silver Crystal will be imbedded in her heart…If that is to happen, Serena will become the power source for her people, and lost to you for eternity. She will eventually be consumed by the crystal." Endymion felt his heart stop. Serena lost to him forever. He could not handle the few centuries she was lost to him, how would he deal with an eternity without her.

He couldn't not.

Nor would he.

Rini and Endy attempted to come with him. And although a part of him warned him to keep their children away from the obvious danger. He knew he could not keep them from their mother. She was theirs to loose as well. And it would be selfish to deny them the chance to rescue her.

He nodded and they exited.

Serena:

She stared at the people gathered in front of her, and sensed the ones still arriving. The place was packed with people of all ages, races, nationalities and backgrounds. All her people.

All Lunarians. Thousands upon thousands of them.

All of them once willing to die for her chance at a normal happy life with her loved ones.

She froze the tears in her heart as her gaze took in the forms of her people. She watched a young girl, about sixteen with multicolored hair, piercings and huge headphones, black fingernails, ripped up black gothic clothes turn into her true form; the image of the girl changed to that of a Lunarians, silver hair, metallic iron eyes, skin as pale as winter snow and as smooth as velvet. All the piercings gone, all the black ink on her skin gone the frown that was once on her face replaced by a calm serene smile.

She turned her gaze to another, this one a woman with sand brown hair, her lips smeared with red ink, her face covered in freckles and makeup. The woman was holding a young girl's hand. The little girl was holding a teddy bear with her elbow while she suckled on her thumb. To the left of the woman was another child, this one a boy and an identical image of the little girl down to the teddybear and the thumb sucking.

The image brought Rini and Endy to her mind and she immediately looked away just as their transformation began.

The ceremony would take place at night, when the moon hits its highest.

Before then, her people will gather around. They will return to their former selves and they will once again be united under the rightful heir.

And there she will sit, welcoming them. Each second she spends on that throne, the fear inside her fades, the sorrow in her dissipates and she grows number and number with each breath she takes. She saw them in every face, in every smile, and in every kind gaze she saw her loved ones.

She saw Rini and Endy's innocent reflected in the gazes of all the children, and in all the adults she saw the love and devotion of Endymions.

She felt reassured. Endymion will take care of their children, of her brother. He will take care of his people, she knew he was strong. He had faltered before because there had been hope, now there is none. No hope of them ever reuniting and that would make him stronger, if not stronger then it would give him resolve.

"Serena…Luna has regained consciousness." Bella whispered in her ears. Serena nodded. The woman, Luna, was taken to a guest room when Serena took the crystal out of her.

Upon arriving in the throne room, Serena had taken the few stairs one at a time up until she was standing in front of the woman. She leaned in, touched her hand to Luna's breasts and immediately a glow emanated from her chest and a warmth ran up Serena's arm. The crystal had emerged from the woman's chest and landed in Serena's palm where it pulsed with life.

Serena nodded her head, unable to make her voice work for the life of her.

Bella walked away to the corner and Serena turned her head and her gaze landed on the little girl Diana again who stared at her with a deep frown on her face before she too walked away in Bella's heel.

When the hall was totally filled, the ceremony commenced. Bella came in first with Edward; the crystal she had placed on a silk covered pillow. She walked forward with it at hand, behind her Artimist made his way with his daughter besides him.

The gathered crowd parted ways for them.

When she made it to the foot of the stairs leading up to where Serena was seated on the crystal throne, Bella stared up.

The question in her gaze clear.

'Are you ready?' Serena did not know how to reply, and neither did she try. She steeled her gaze and stared into Bella's eyes with the clarity of her resolve. She was not ready, but she had accepted and that was all she needed to stay and accomplish this ceremony.

Bella succeeded in planting her first foot on the last step, the crystal began to glow furiously, then it lifted off the pillow and floated in front of Serena moving slightly closer to her with each breath she took. The crystal touched her chest with feathery feeling that coursed through her like a ripple. The tip penetrated her flesh and she could feel the surge when he burst through the crowd.

She had not sensed him. And by their lack of preparation neither had any of the Lunarians.

Bella spun around fast and found herself immediately gazing at Endymion's broad chest. She drew her eyes upward and fell backwards.

Endymion wasn't staring at her, but the emotions running through his gaze toppled her over and froze the breath in her lungs.

Serena's mouth opened, but no words came out. Her hands reached forward and she slightly rose from her throne but did no more.

"You could have called. Have you any idea how worried we were. If you were planning on leaving us again, the least you could have done was called to let us know." Serena felt the tears flowing down her face as she stared ahead at Endymion. At the hurt angry gleam in his eyes, and just beyond him at Rini and Endy who stood patiently back, hand in hand. No doubt certain that Endymion would return her to them.

She on the ground and curled up into herself letting the tears flow down. She could not stop her wailing. The sound echoed through the room, the pain in her chest forced her to clasp her hands over it and the crystal to prevent her heart from shattering into tinny little pieces.

No one spoke, everyone just silently stood by, some closed their eyes to prevent the tears while a few others did not bother to hold back their shared grief and instead silently cried.


End file.
